


A Night to Forget

by prettybirdy979



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Ziva and Tony after a unusual occurrence find themselves struggling to escape a doomed ship in a night they may not survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters**

** Prologue   
**

He jumped clear of the ship, attempting to keep his body straight. He expected a short jump, after all the ship was sinking. However the jump seemed to last forever, a continuous fall towards a dark, forbidding end.

Suddenly he plunged into the water, the cold knocking his breath away. Opening his eyes under all he saw was black. Unsure as to the direction of the surface, he picked at random, hoping his luck held out and he would chose the right way. Swimming upwards, his clothes dragging him down (or was it up? He couldn't tell), he began to wonder if he had chosen correctly.

Then his head broke the surface, precious air flooding his lungs. Blinking the water out of his eyes, he searched for the ship he had just left. He saw it, still looming over him a good fifty metres away, with its bow submerged beneath the surface. Noticing the items and people going overboard, he began to swim away. He knew that the ship would have little suction as it went down, but instinct was hard to ignore. Plus all the lifeboats had left, headed away from the ship. He wasn't that fast a swimmer but someone was going to come back for them. He just had to survive this for a few minutes.

Could he? A figure he had read somewhere entered his mind. A person could survive in the Atlantic waters he was in for as much as fifteen mintues. How long had he been in the water? Five minutes? Ten minutes? Fifteen? How much longer did he have?

A shiver ran though his body. Did he have hypothermia yet? No, not yet. He still knew it was cold. Wasn't a symptom of hypothermia not knowing if it was cold or not?

Cold. He kept using the word cold. Why wasn't he using any of the other words that meant cold? Like chilly, freezing, icy, frosty, bitter, frosty, chilly…Wait…didn't he already say that…?

A thought then occurred to his befuddled mind. Where was his team? The cold was making it hard to think. Ziva was… Ziva was… she was…somewhere. Somewhere safe, he thought. I remember her being safe…Or was it that she had been safe and now she was in danger. He knew someone had been hurt…Gibbs? No, Gibbs was okay…wasn't he? Oh the cold was making it hard to think.

Suddenly a large crash broke though the confusion of his thoughts. Realising where it came from, he turned back towards the ship. The bow was gone, and the stern was rising into the air. _Like the Titanic_ , he thought, then frowned. _That's not right… there's something wrong with comparing this ship to the Titanic. Why's that?_

A second splash sounded though the night. Looking up, he couldn't see what had hit the water. But he did watch as the ship's stern rose fully into the air before gently sinking beneath the water's surface.

The screams began then.

Screams of the scared and the dying. Calls for lost loved ones, who haven't made it off. Cries for help, begging for the lifeboats to return. Begging for God to have mercy and sent help. Or death. The loudest voices of all were the ones who stopped crying, whose voices disappeared from the dim as their owners passed beyond reach.

He didn't cry out. He knew it was pointless. The only two people he wanted to call to could not hear him. One was probably safe while the other…the other was one of those beyond reach.

The cold was affecting him. He could feel it. His breath had been knocked out of him by the cold when he first entered the water. He had never regained it. He was beginning to feel himself blackout, the darkness overcoming his senses. He was so tired…

 _I must stay awake._ He thought as he shook his head. _If I go to sleep I'll never wake up. And that's something Gibbs will never forgive…especially since I didn't ask permission first._

Treading water he looked around. There were bodies floating in the water with him. The full horror of the disaster finally hit him. As a child's body floated pass he began to lose the little hope he had of being rescued. What chance did he have? Why should he keep fighting only to die later?

Even as he thought it, it became harder and harder to tread water. His swimming ability had never been great, much to his father's dismay but it was enough to keep him afloat…or it should have been. His clothes dragged him down once more he slipped beneath the surface.

He struggled for a moment, fighting to return to the surface when the child's body flashed before his eyes. As did the bodies of the hundreds who surrounded him, having already succumbed to the chilly waters of the Atlantic. He was about to give up and let the darkness take him, when the faces of his team appeared among the bodies.

Realising he was about to leave them, to force them back to the place they went when they lost a team…no a family member, he fought his way back to the surface. Drawing in a large breath as he broke though, he searched for a piece of debris he could rest on while he waited for the rescuers.

Finding a deck chair, he rested his weight on it. As he did, his watch caught his eye. The numbers 2:27 were flashing on the watch. The date also registers in his now frozen mind. _My birthday. Ironic. I'm going to die on my birthday. And Abby had this huge surprise party planned as well…_

He felt himself losing hope once more, as the silence became deafening. There were still cries, but fewer, as more and more joined the ranks of the dead. He glanced around, searching once more for the lifeboats he knew must return. Although he was still fighting to live he had no hope he would survive. His only reason to keep fighting was so when he met Kate in heaven, he could say he didn't give up.

He checked his watch again. _2:30. If they were coming, they would be here by now. Why aren't they here? Ziva said she would make them come. Ziva? Wait… does that mean she's okay? I hope so…_

Confused, cold and losing hope, Timothy McGee closed his eyes, knowing that his fate had long since been placed in the hands of others.

 _Where are they?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

**  
Chapter One   
**

_24 hours earlier_

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

Tony was throwing paperclips at his teammates. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and they had no case. So instead of catching up on paperwork like Tim or reviewing cold cases like Ziva and Gibbs(who had gone for coffee), Tony was finding ways to entertain himself. So far he had played paper ball basketball with Tim's desk and bin as the score board; attempted to start a stapler war and started to tap the drum parts to songs on his desk. Now he had moved onto the throwing of paperclips at two already annoyed agents.

Finally, Ziva had enough. 'Tony!'

'Yes Ziva?'

'Find something else to do with those paperclips.'

'Or what?'

'Or I will show you what we do with paperclips at Mossad.' Tony visibly gulped at Ziva's words.

Tim rolled his eyes at Tony's antics. He did this very time they had a slow day, and then seemed shocked at the outcome. Typing in one last case number he sent his finished reports to the printer. Collecting it, he placed it on Gibbs' desk. _Done._ He thought as he returned to his own. Clicking on a minimised screen he pulled up the instant messenger he was talking to Abby though.

LordProbie: Abby? You there?

ForensicGoth: Yup. U done?

LordProbie: Yes. =)

ForensicGoth: YAY! Now wat were we up 2?

LordProbie: Your photos. You were showing me the best ones you had.

ForensicGoth: Oh yeah…check this 1 out.

LordProbie: Hang on. Gibbs is back.

ForensicGoth: K.

Gibbs strolled into the bullpen. He could see Ziva trying hard to ignore Tony, who had moved onto rubber bands and Tim who was seemly working hard on his computer.

Smirking as he walked in, he was shocked to hear a splash in his hand. Looking down, he saw a rubber band floating in his coffee. Realising that leaving the lid off his coffee he turned to the likely offender. Tony, who was suddenly looking very sheepish and avoiding his eyes. At Gibbs' glare, he pointed to Ziva. Ziva began to splutter, her eyes wide and mad.

Realising that she was innocent, Gibbs turned back to the most likely offender.

'DiNozzo!'

'Yes Boss?'

'Any reason why there's a rubber band in my coffee?'

'Umm…I missed?'

Gibbs just glared at Tony as a reply. 'Right. I will clean them up. And get you a new coffee.' Tony didn't move until a second glare had him leap up from his seat.

Only to trip over it. And fall forwards onto his face. From his seat, Tim smiled, only to lose the smile when Tony sent him a Gibbs like glare. Averting his eyes, Tim returned his attention to the computer screen.

LordProbie: I'm back.

ForensicGoth: =D

LordProbie: Tony just fell over his chair. It was very amusing.

 _NCISNinja has entered the conversation_

NCISNinja: It was.

ForensicGoth: Hey Ziva.

LordProbie: Hi Ziva.

NCISNinja: Hey. What are you two doin?

ForensicGoth: Looking at my photos. Wanna c?

NCISNinja: Perhaps later. I have work to do now.

LordProbie: Gibbs' phone just rang. I think we have a case…=(

ForensicGoth: =( I better go then…ttyl?

LordProbie: Yup. Bye.

ForensicGoth: Cya.

Tim looked up at Gibbs, who had just hung up his phone. Instead of telling them to grab their gear, he was rooting though his desk for something. Finding what he was looking for, he lifted it out, and then threw the item at Tim who only just caught it. Checking the bottle, Tim groaned.

'Seasickness tablets? Again?'

'Yup.' Gibbs replied.

'Where are we going, Boss?' Tony asked.

'Aboard the Harp Seal. Helicopter leaves in an hour.'

'Harp Seal? Never heard of it.' Tony said as he grabbed his gear.

'Not a Navy ship.'

'Then why are we going to board her?' Ziva asked.

'They just found three dead marines aboard her.' Gibbs stated as he headed for the back elevator.

The team watched him go. Then a thought occurred to Tim.

'Abby.' Ziva and Tony both gave him a blank stare. He elaborated. 'Who's going to tell Abby where we're going. And that we are going.'

The other two members of his team looked at each other and said together 'Not me!'

Tim groaned. 'I'll tell her. I just hope I get out of there without broken ribs.'

Tony patted Tim on the back. 'Look on the bright side McGee. If she breaks your ribs you won't have to go.'

Tim gave a small smile. It left his face once Tony pushed him towards the elevator Gibbs had just entered.

* * *

'Jethro! To want do I owe the pleasure of your visit?' Ducky asked as Gibbs entered Autopsy. He was sitting at his desk, the room surprisingly empty at the moment.

'No bodies Duck?'

'No, thankfully. It's given us the opportunity to catch up on our paperwork.' Ducky replied gesturing towards the desk where Palmer was sitting, hard at work. Palmer, having glanced up at the sound of the doors opening, gave Gibbs a nervous smile then returned to his paperwork.

Gibbs offered his friend his own smile. 'Got a body for you Duck. Three actually.'

'Really? Well then, Mr Palmer! Go prepare the van. Where are these bodies Jethro?'

'Aboard the Harp Seal somewhere in the Atlantic. Helicopter's waiting to take us to her.'

Ducky looked slightly nervous. 'This ship…she's not another Chimera, is she?'

'Nope. She's a smuggler's vessel apprehended in our waters.'

'With the bodies of three marines aboard.' Ducky questioned.

'Yup.'

'Well then, we had better hurry if we're to meet this helicopter. You know, this reminds me of another case I once worked. Actually, it was my first case with NCIS…'

Gibbs led his friend out of Autopsy and towards the carpark, while trying to listen to Ducky's story.

* * *

'Abby?' Tim poked his head around the door of Abby's lab. Seeing no sign of her, he entered.

'Abby!' he called. Looking around he realised Abby wasn't in her lab. Turning to go he walked right into her, knocking her over.

'Sorry Abby! Are you all right?' he asked as he helped her up.

'I'm fine McGee. Why are you down here? I thought you had a case. Or was it a false alarm. 'Cause if it was and since you're down here I can show you all the photos I've been looking though. Do you know how many photos you can fit onto one CD? Because…'

'Abby!' Tim interrupted her.

'What McGee?' Abby looked slightly ticked off at having been interrupted.

'First off, you need to give me time to answer. Secondly, we do have a case.'

'Then why are you down here for? Shouldn't you be headed to the scene?'

'I am headed to the scene as soon as I'm finished here.'

'Okay then why are you here?'

'To tell you we're all headed to a ship in the Atlantic…' Abby butted in before McGee could continue.

'Like the Chimera?'

'No. It's not a Navy ship. Or a Navy black ship. It's just a ship with three dead marines aboard her.'

Abby took a breath. 'So you came down here to tell me this and…'

'To say goodbye?' Tim offered. Abby looked at him for a second, then swept him into a bone crushing hug.

'That's so sweet McGee!'

'Thanks Abs.' When see didn't let go, he continued, 'Abs?' giving her a meaningful look.

'Oops, sorry.' Abby said as she lowered her arms.

Smiling, Tim checked his watch. 'I had better go, the helicopter leaves in forty five minutes.'

'Bye Tim.' Abby said as Tim left the lab. She knew she was being silly but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had just said her final goodbye to Tim. And that she would never be seeing him again.

 _Stop being silly Abby,_ she abolished her. _He's coming back. That wasn't a final goodbye._

But the feeling still stayed with her.

'How much longer?' Tony demanded sounding for the most part like a small child asking the infamous 'Are we there yet?'.

Resisting the urge to growl, Gibbs asked 'Fifteen minutes.' Tony grimaced at Gibbs' words and returned to his previous activity of annoying Tim. Gibbs cursed the seating arrangements that had Tony sitting out of head slapping range. But as Tony had been the last to arrive, barely making the flight, he was the closest to the door. Gibbs, as the first arrival was the furthest from it.

'So Gibbs, what is the case behind the bodies?' Ziva asked.

Ducky answered, having been filled in by Gibbs on the way to the airport. 'A smuggler's ship was caught in American waters. They found the bodies of three marines aboard. This is rather similar to a case I once worked…' A cough for Gibbs had Ducky discontinue his story. 'But, perhaps I'll tell you another time.'

'So, that is all we know?' Ziva asked again.

'Anymore details will have to wait until we begin our interviews, Officer David.' Gibbs replied. Ziva nodded then began to look out the window for any sign of the ship they were to board.

Gibbs leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping for a few minutes of peace and quiet. Any hope of that was dashed when Tim finally yelled at Tony to quit bugging him. Groaning, Gibbs opened his eyes to sort out the younger agents. Who needed children when you had agents like this working for him?

God he would be glad when they reached the ship.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: I have and will never own NCIS.**

**  
Chapter Two   
**

 

It took another ten minutes to arrive at the ship. By the time they arrived it took all of Gibbs' self control to not slap his agents silly the moment they stepped off the helicopter. The only reason he didn't was the Agent Afloat who met the helicopter. And even then it was only a desire to begin working on the case that stopped him from whacking them.

'Agent Gibbs?' the agent asked, as he approached the team once the helicopter was gone.

Gibbs just nodded as reply.

When the agent realised he wasn't going to say anything, nor was he going to shake the offered hand he continued. 'I'm Special Agent Scott. I am the Agent Afloat on this ship.'

'What's the case?' Gibbs demanded. 'And where's the crime scene?'

'I can help you with the second part, Agent Gibbs.' A man said as he walked along the deck towards the team. 'I'm the C.O and I led the boarding party that boarded the Harp Seal.'

'What happened when you boarded her?' Tony asked, curious as to the details of the case.

'Well...'

 _Twelve hours ago aboard the Harp Seal_

'You men ready?' The C.O asked to the sailor aboard the small boat headed for the unidentified ship. They had picked the ship up on Radar earlier in the day but it had not responded to numerous radio calls. Finally, they had given it a warning-Report in with all its details or they would board it. When it had failed to respond again, the C.O had been asked by the captain to lead a team onto the ship to check if it needed help. Or if it was a smuggler's ship attempting to illegally enter into America.

So here he was now, about to reach the ship, giving his men one final briefing. 'Remember the plan. We go aboard, detain anyone we find in the captain's quarters with Walker,' he pointed to a man on the far side of the boat, 'And only once we are sure it is clear do we start asking what happened. Are we clear, men?'

'Yes Sir!' yelled the sailors.

The boat reached the ship's side. Two of the sailors began to throw ropes onto her so they could gain access. Following his men up the side, the C.O could instantly see this ship was in no danger. There was no sign of any damage or technical problems, judging by the lights on deck. But then, maybe the damage was below decks. Or was an electrical fault that would not be known until they reached the bridge.

Even so, he was not taking chances with his men. They systematically searched the ship, room by room. He was with the group that searched the bridge, where they found the captain and his scared looking first mate. The C.O had them escorted to the captain's quarters while the rest of the ship was searched. He knew there were more people aboard, the ship was too large for there to not be.

However, when the second to last group reported in, he began to think otherwise. No amount of men could hide from his men for this long, no matter how good they were. After ten minutes had passed and the last pair of men had not reported in, he turned to his second in command.

'Hedrick!'

'Yes, Sir?'

'Who hasn't reported in?'

'Umm…Petty Officers Johns and Yandi.' The C.O nodded. He had thought so.

'Come with me then, Thomas!' he called to another sailor. The woman looked up at the sound of her last name. 'You are in charge while I take a team after our missing sailors.'

'Yes, Sir!' she replied.

Signalling to his group, he headed below decks. He knew the missing Petty Officers had been assigned a part of the lower decks to clear. Walking carefully down the stairs he noticed a body lying at the bottom. Reaching the man, he checked his identity. It was Petty Officer Johns. He was alive, but unconscious. Leaving two men with the fallen sailor, he led the remaining three down the hallway.

Spotting an open door, he motioned for his men to cover him. Opening it up, he was shocked at the sight before him.

Backing out of the room he called to one of the men. 'Call NCIS!' he said. 'We got three bodies down here!'

 _Present_

'Why NCIS?' Tim asked when the commander was done. They were now sitting in a boat, on their way to the Harp Seal. Tim's stomach was already unsteady and this fast moving boat wasn't helping.

'Because. Even though I backed out of that room real fast, I could see two things. One, all three bodies had dog tags.' He stopped, seemingly unable to continue

'And two?' Ziva prodded.

'That one of the bodies was Petty Officer Yandi.'

The team exchanged glances with one another as he said that. 'I thought you said you cleared the ship?' Tony asked.

'We have!' snapped the C.O. 'Checked it three times already. There is no one but us, the captain and the first mate aboard that ship.'

'Then one of your men is a murderer, who tried to cover up his crime amongst another crime.' Ducky said. 'Quite a common reaction, really, to cover up a crime. In fact, it's…'

'Ducky.' Gibbs said giving his friend a significant glance.

'But perhaps this is not the time.' Ducky said in response.

Gibbs turned to the C.O, 'I want every man aboard this ship to return to the Washington. Including you.'

'Are you saying I'm a suspect?'

'We're not not saying you're a suspect' Tony retorted.

'And commander? I want every man to be kept separate from one another.' Gibbs's glare showed he meant what he was saying.

The C.O glared at Gibbs and after he did not back down, nodded as they reached the Harp Seal.

* * *

'Why the Harp Seal?' Tony asked a little while later while sketching the scene. 'Not that it's a bad name, but it's so unimaginative. Why couldn't they name it something exotic, like 'The Haiti'?'

'Because they are smugglers, not writers, Tony.' Ziva answered.

The team was below decks on the Harp Seal, investigating the scene. The room they were in was almost bare, reminding everyone of a prison cell. The only reason it was not bare was the three bodies in the room, two of which were chained to the wall by their ankles.

The third was lying in the doorway, facedown on the floor. Ducky was currently examining the bodies.

'So Duck? What is the cause of death?' Gibbs demanded.

'Jethro! Give me time to examine these poor fellows.' Ducky bent down to examine the closest body to the walk. 'Oh dear, you poor fellow. I'll have to wait until I get him back to my domain but I believe this poor man died of starvation. See how little weight he has, though that could be from decay.'

'T.O.D on him?'

'I would say at least a week, maybe more. I'll have more definitive results when I get him back to Autopsy.'

'And the other two bodies, Ducky?' Tony asked.

'Well this body,' he said, pointed to the other chained man, 'was killed recently. In fact,' he stated as he checked his liver probe, 'he died around twelve hours ago.'

'That's about the time this ship was boarded.' Ziva added.

'Cause of death Ducky?'

'I would guess that the gunshot to the head was a major factor, but once again I will have to confirm that back at NCIS. Now, as for this body…' As Ducky moved towards the body in the doorway, there was a muffled groan. Turning, the rest of the team looked at Tim, who had been very quiet for the last ten minutes. His eyes were screwed up and it was obvious he was trying not to throw up.

'McGee!' Gibbs called out.

Tim opened his eyes slightly so he could see Gibbs. 'Yes, Boss?'

'You alright?' the concern in Gibbs' voice was barely noticeable but it was still there.

'Not really.'

Gibbs surveyed Tim for a moment then turned to Tony. 'DiNozzo. Take McGee and search the rest of the ship. Start with the top decks.'

'But Boss…' Tony started to protest, when he saw the look Gibbs was giving him. He nodded to show Gibbs that he understood, then turned to McGee.

'Come on Probie, lets go search this ship again.' Sighing, McGee followed Tony out.

* * *

Without Tony's comments to distract them, Ziva and Gibbs completed the crime scene photos, sketches and collected all the evidence they could find in no time. Ducky finished his preliminary report and was ready to move the bodies onto the other ship. Gibbs looked for Tony, who should have been back or at least, should have reported in. Grabbing his radio, Gibbs called for them.

'DiNozzo, report!' he barked into the radio.

However, all he got was static. Trying again, to the same result, Gibbs cursed. 'Damn it. Ziva! Go find DiNozzo and McGee. And get McGee to fix the radios!'

Ziva nodded and scrambled out of the room.

Gibbs watched her go, hoping that she found Tony and Tim soon and reported in. Then maybe the feeling in his gut would disappear…

* * *

Ziva found Tony standing outside the toilets, a smile on his face.

'Already?' she asked.

'Beat his previous record. Plus he's been in there for a while, with no signs of him resurfacing.'

Just then the door Tony was leading against opened. Tony caught himself before he fell backwards into the open doorway. Turning, he looked at Tim, who had a sheepish look on his face.

'Sorry, Tony. But how was I to know you were standing there?'

Tony glared at Tim. 'I don't know McBarfer. Maybe you should have used your investigative skills?'

Deciding to cut the argument short, Ziva threw the radio at Tim, who caught it and examined it with a puzzled look on his face.

'I already have a radio, Ziva…'

'I know. That is Gibbs' radio. It is not working. He asked me to tell you to fix it.' Ziva replied.

Shrugging, Tim turned the radio on. He then dropped it when a loud feedback sound came from it.

'Ah! Turn it off McGee!' Tony yelled over the sound. One hand over his ears McGee turned the radio off.

'What was that?' Ziva asked.

'Feedback.' Tim replied.

'We knew that McGee.' Tony stated. 'But what caused it? Don't radios have to be near something electrical to do that?'

Tim nodded. 'There's usually a visible cause. Or a reason for inference of that kind. But we're in a ship in the middle of nowhere and there's no equipment near here that could do that…'

Ziva suddenly jolted and took off. Exchanging confused glances, Tony and Tim followed her. As they ran they noticed she was drawing her gun. They followed her lead. When she stopped and pointed her gun at something, they did the same. Then they spotted what had made her run, a man was standing in the middle of the room. He had a gun too, and it was pointed at them.

'Drop your weapon! Federal agents!' Ziva called out.

'You're outnumbered buddy. I would do what the lady said.' Ziva shot Tony a quick glare for that comment but kept her gun trained on the man.

The man smiled. 'Maybe I am…Maybe I'm not.' Just then three men emerged behind him, each pointing guns at the NCIS agents. 'I think you should drop YOUR weapons.'

Tony and Ziva kept their guns up but Tim began to lower his a confused look on his face. Ziva and Tony glanced at him then looked where he was looking, at a point behind the men. There appeared to be a kind of wave of light coming towards them. As it did, everything it touched changed from a dingy old boat into a fancy looking cruise ship.

That was when the wave reached them.

It was like an extreme wind storm, with everything being blown around. When the wind reached the team, Tim found himself slammed against the wall, knocking him out. Ziva was pushed into the hallway, landing on her arm. She also lost consciousness. Tony managed to stay upright in the initial wave but found himself losing his balance when a second wind blasted though. He hit the wall and found himself sinking into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

**  
Chapter Three   
**

 

His head hurt.

That was Tony's first thought as he regained consciousness. _Why do I keep getting myself into situations? It's always_ my _head that takes the beating…man, I hope someone else got the guy who did this…wait- where's my team?_

Opening his eyes, he looked around for his team mates. Seeing no sign of them, he rose unsteadily to his feet and looked round at the ship in confusion. The Harp Seal had been an ugly, horrible thing while the ship he was on now looked like a fancy hotel. Some of the decorations were a bit old fashioned but there were no doubts in his mind, he wasn't aboard the Harp Seal anymore. His gut was churning.

One more glance and he decided to call for his team. 'Ziva! Gibbs! Ducky!' When none of them replied, he continued his list of names 'Abby!' Then to himself he spoke out loud, '…wait, she wasn't even on the ship.' Tony wondered if the hit on his head had been harder than he'd suspected. 'Umm…Oh! Right! McGee!'

'Nice to know how I compare to everyone else.' Tim's voice startled him. Looking franticly around, reaching already for his gun, Tony spotted Tim standing in the shadow of the doorframe.

'Damn Probie, how long were you standing there?' he demanded.

'Long enough to hear you call for everyone but me. Abby never even comes to crime scenes yet you called for her before me? Who goes to most scenes?'

'Yeah, but I like Abby better.' Tony quipped before the two of them were interrupted.

'If you two are finished, perhaps we should investigate where we are and why we are here?' Ziva's voice cut into the argument, stopping it before it really began. Tim and Tony looked at each other, and then back at Ziva who was standing in the doorway behind McGee.

'We're done.' They chanted together.

'Good. Now do either of you know where we are?' Ziva's calm, brisk tone made the boys become serious.

'We're still at sea.' Tim said.

'How can you be sure?' Tony asked.

'I still feel horrible and I can feel the boat moving under me.' Tim indeed did still appear to look unwell.

Both Tony and Ziva took a step back.

'So we are not aboard the Harp Seal anymore.' Ziva stated.

'Obviously. I would guess that we are aboard a cruise ship.'

'Why?' Ziva asked.

'Because. Look at all the decorations and how fancy the ship is. No navy ship is this fancy.' Tony replied.

'But if we fell overboard and were picked up by a cruise ship wouldn't we be in the infirmary?' Tim questioned.

Tony glared at Tim. 'Fine. Come up with your own theories then.'

'But where else could we be?' Ziva questioned.

'Does anyone remember what happened?' Tim asked. 'Perhaps that could help us figure out where we are.'

Ziva looked thoughtful while she considered this. Tony, on the other hand looked slightly apprehensive. Being the skilled investigator that he was, Tim noticed and called him on it. 'DiNozzo? What's wrong?'

'I remember what happened. Or at least I think I do. But you'll never believe me.'

'Says the man who mocked my open mind when I mentioned it when we were aboard the Chimera.' Ziva stated.

'Fine then. Last thing I remember, there was this wave of light…' Tony began.

'I thought it looked more like a wall of light…' Tim interrupted.

'McGee! Who's telling this story? Huh? Me! Don't interrupt. Anyway, there was a _wave_ of light coming towards us. It hit and you two got blown around and Ziva,' he said as he turned to look at her, 'you landed on your arm. You okay?'

'I am fine. The arm is bruised, but not broken, if that is your concern.' She answered.

Tony nodded. 'It is.'

'So, what happened after we got knocked around?' Tim asked.

Tony screwed up his face as he thought. 'Then…then…' He broke off, either unable or unwilling to continue.

'Then you got knocked out as well!' Ziva supplied the ending. 'And here I thought DiNozzo's did not get knocked out.'

'Pass out. DiNozzo's don't _pass out_!' Tony stressed the difference. "And yes, I temporarily….lost…consciousness.' Tony said. A silence reigned over the room as the team considered what Tony had said.

'What about the suspects? Where did they go?' Tim finally asked.

Ziva looked around, all her senses now on high alert. 'I do not know. I have not seen them. Perhaps they are not on this ship with us?'

'Or maybe this is their ship…' Tim added. At this new idea the whole team stiffened and began to glance around the room.

'Well! With that in mind, I really don't think staying in this cabin is a good idea. Who's up for a little exploring?' Tony said, grinning like an idiot to hide his nervousness. As Gibbs wasn't here he was in charge. And he didn't want to explain to Gibbs how he had gotten his two team mates killed, simply because he didn't take charge and get them out from a room before the bad guys returned.

Not to mention himself.

Tim and Ziva both turned and looked at the door into the room, which was wide open. 'If this is the suspects ship, why did they leave us unrestrained and in an unlocked room?' Ziva asked.

'Because they're idiots. Come on, let's go before the baddies return. And bring their guns to this party.' Tony moved towards the door, until Tim's voice stopped him.

'Wait, are we still armed?' Tony and Ziva looked back at Tim, then down at themselves.

'My SIG is missing.' Ziva said. 'But I still have my backup and knives.'

'Knife?'

'No. Knives. I carry multiple weapons McGee.' Tony gave her a thumbs up.

'That's my favourite Mossad ninja. Just like a boy scout you are. Always prepared for anything. What about you McGee?' He looked around and spotted Tim on his hands and knees, reaching under an old fashioned wooden desk table.

'What is it McGee?' Ziva asked.

'My SIG.' He said, satisfaction in his voice as he pulled his hand out with his gun held firmly in it. 'I remembered not dropping it as I hit the wall but when I woke up, I didn't have it. I must have dropped it after we got here and it slid under the table.'

'That is not possible. If we were captured they would have noticed your weapon and removed it from you.' Ziva looked at Tim with piercing eyes. 'What other weapons do you have?'

'Umm…just my knife.' Tim reached for his belt and felt along it. 'Which is still here…'

'And you, Tony?' Ziva turned to her partner.

'Well, I've still got my knife. But I don't have a gun on me. I lost my backup during that case last week. Hasn't got replaced yet.' Tony smiled sheepishly as he admitted to losing his gun.

'I don't remember you losing your weapon.'

'You know, where I pointed my backup at the suspect after he disarmed me.'

'Oh! And he punched you and your gun fell into the river.' Ziva added.

'Yup. Luckily Gibbs was there or I would have been toast.' He paused for a moment before continuing. "So basically, we're saying, the only weapons we lost are the ones we dropped when we were knocked out.' At the rest of the team's nods, Tony continued, 'Right. I don't like this. We're getting out of here. Now.'

They all headed for the door.

* * *

'Wow, this looks like a movie set of an old ship or something.' Tony commented as they walked along a deserted deck. Every time they saw someone coming, they ducked out of sight, but marvelled at the old fashioned clothes of the people who passed.

'So, we got picked up by a travelling movie set?' Tim deadpanned.

'Why not Probie? They may be filming a naval movie and decided to go for accuracy over cost effectiveness.'

'Even so, where are the cameras? The actors? Any member of the crew? It's only just gone five, why aren't they working?' Tim argued

They had stepped into a deserted corridor, and were talking while keeping a watch for any other people.

'Well, Probie, we have been trying to avoid being seen. Perhaps we just missed them all.'

Frustrated with Tony's refusal to change his mind about the 'movie ship', Tim felt like slamming his head against a brick wall. _That might be more effective then arguing with Tony,_ he thought. Sighing, he returned to the deck, leaving Tony and Ziva behind.

'Where's he going?' Tony asked, watching him go.

'I do not know but we should follow him. Just in case the suspects are here too. We should not separate.' They followed Tim's path out onto the deck and were surprised to see him coming back towards them.

'What is it Probie?' Tony asked, sharing a confused look with Ziva.

'You'll have to see it. You won't believe me otherwise. Come on!' he led them down the deck and pointed at a lifeboat.

'What Probie? It's an old fashioned lifeboat. Further proof that I am right about this being a movie ship.'

'Tony, look at the name on the lifeboat.' Ziva said.

He did. The lifeboat read "RMS TITANIC" 'So what…' he began but then the name of the ship sunk in. he reread it.

'Titanic? Isn't that the one that sank…?' Ziva looked thoughtful as she said that.

'Yes.' Said Tim. 'It sank April, 15th 1912. Guys, I think I know what's going on.'

'So do I, McGeek. They're remaking the movie The Titanic!'

'No Tony, something else. Think about it. The wall of light, the fancy cruise ship, the fact we kept our weapons, and now this.'

'What is this?' Ziva asked.

'The name of a doomed ship on a lifeboat. A ship that sunk nearly a hundred years ago. The only explanation I can come up with is…is…

'Is what, McGee?' Tony interrupted Tim's stuttering.

'I don't believe I'm saying this. I…I…I think we got transported back in time.'

A flash of movement at he other end of the deck caught Ziva's eye and she quickly looked at it, catching a glimpse of modern clothing. Her hands moved closer to her weapons. 'Not just us.' She said. 'It looks like our suspects came back with us.'

'Great. Nearly a hundred years in the past and we still have to catch the bad guys' Tim stated as they moved out of sight.

He knew what he others didn't. They were running out of time to solve this mystery. The ship was going to sink in little over nine hours.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

  
**Chapter Four**   


They had found an empty cabin in which to hide. Tim had guessed that the owners were out socialising. Tony had grimaced as McGee speculated the theory aloud, but waited until they were inside before he spoke.

'This is nuts. We are not in the past. We can't be in the past.'

'Why not, Tony? There are things beyond human understanding. Perhaps this is one of them.' Ziva said, sounding absurdly calm for the words she spoke.

'Yeah, but this is time travel! We can't have time travelled. It's not possible. Right, McMIT?' Tony looked imploringly at Tim, an expectant look on his face.

Tim avoided Tony's eyes. 'Umm…my degrees didn't cover time travel…but the evidence is sort of piling up…'

Tony held up a hand, silencing Tim. 'I don't want to hear it Probie. I thought you didn't believe in magic.'

'Yes. But I do believe in not ignoring the evidence! And the amount of evidence to support this…' Tim replied hotly, annoyed by the accusation in Tony's voice. Like it was his fault!

Tony interrupted again before Tim could trail off. 'Probie. This. Is. Not. Possible. And I'm going to find a way to prove it to you.' He turned and walked straight out of the cabin.

Ziva met Tim's eyes, the worried look in her eyes reflected in his. She called after Tony, moving uncertainly towards the door he had just exited.

'Tony! We can not interact with anyone!'

Tony's head poked back into the cabin. 'Why not, David?'

Tim replied for her. 'Because, if we are in the past we can't change history. Interacting with someone may change their future.'

'Good thing we're not in the past then.'

Tony withdrew his head from the room.

'DiNozzo! We'll be in the laundry room if you want us.' Tim called after Tony's retreating back.

'We will?' Ziva asked, confused. 'Besides that, do you really think it….wise…to allow Tony to venture off on his own?'

'We will. I know they had laundry services aboard this ship. If we're going to fit in, we'll need clothes from this era. As for DiNozzo, what could we do? He can be a stubborn jerk sometimes. I bet even you can't change his mind.' Tim was poking his head out the door himself now, looking for passengers. Seeing none, he began to move down the corridor. Ziva followed. 'Now we just need to find the right room.'

Tony stormed along the deck, shocked and angry at his fellow team members. Ziva he could see believing in time travel and magic but not Tim. Tim often quoted his degrees and he was almost as good at science-y stuff as he was at computers. For him to suddenly believe in magic and time travel was…unthinkable!

He had no idea where he was going, but he knew he had to find a way to prove to Tim and Ziva that he was right.

Just then, he walked into a passenger he hadn't noticed. He barely looked back, only noting it was an older woman in old-fashioned clothes. He went to keep going when a man blocked his path. The man was quite tall, and stiff. When he spoke, the accent hinted at high class, and proper raising.

'Are you not going to apologise? You hit a lady. Even lower class scum like yourself should have been taught basic courtesy and respect for your betters.' He sneered the words, while examining Tony closely.

 _He's serious,_ thought Tony. _If this was a movie he wouldn't be that serious._ The utter feeling of reality seemed to sink in further as Tony looked at the woman he had knocked in his attempt to manoeuvre quickly. Her clothing reeked of another era, but it wasn't just her clothing, although the muted colours, the high neckline and the heavy fabric all indicated that.

But to Tony's trained eye, other things were noticed. The way the woman stood was unlike any of the women he knew. Her submissive meekness was glaringly obvious. She just _wasn't_ a 21st century girl.

Unsure of how to proceed, but a pro improviser, Tony turned back to the woman. 'Sorry, madam. I didn't see you there.' He turned on the DiNozzo charm with a 100-watt smile.

She only looked down, sneaking a glance at the man with her who seemed content to continue his chastisement of Tony.

'You'd better be! Young men like you these days. No manners. Bumping into a lady like that.' And then Tony's accent registered and a look of utter distaste crossed his features. 'Oh you're American.'

Together they strode off, the woman not looking back while the man with her giving Tony one last glare was he led the woman off.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, running his fingers through his hair. But now he found himself re-examining the evidence in his head. _Could McGee be right?_ He bit his lip in frustration, not liking any of the conclusions he was coming up with. _I need to talk to them. Now, where's the laundry on this ship?_

Ziva and Tim had found the laundry when Tony caught up with them.

'There might be…we might…umm… _possibly.._.' He stammered, very unlike his usual self.

'Yes, Tony?' Ziva smirked.

'I've decided we should lay low. Blend in. Just in case what you think is true. Not saying it is but…'

Behind Tony's back Tim and Ziva exchanged glances. It seemed that something have convinced Tony, although they didn't know what.

'So, McKnow-it-all. What do you know about this ship?'

'Me! Why do you think I know anything more then you?'

'Because all I know about the Titanic is what happened in the movie. And I doubt the Titanic was a big issue in Israel.'

'He's correct. I know that the ship sunk but that is all.' Ziva added to prove Tony's point.

'So, McGee. You're the only one who knows anything about the Titanic so spill.'

'I don't know that much.' Tim stressed. 'I know that the ship hit an iceberg before midnight and was gone just over two hours later.'

'Midnight! So we have like twenty-four hours before this thing sinks. That's plenty of time.' Tony smiled, the worry lifted off his shoulders.

Tim, however, frowned. 'No, Tony. We don't have twenty-four hours. Where did you get that from?'

'It sunk on the 16th, right? I know it hit the iceberg on the…' Tony began to reply.

'The 14th.' Tim interrupted. Tony froze, the realisation dawning on his face. 'It sunk early hours of the 15th.'

Ziva checked her watch. 'It is five thirty now. You are saying that in about nine hours this ship will be gone.'

Tim nodded. 'And the fifteen hundred souls still left aboard her.'

'Well, then. On that positive note, let's change the subject, how about dinner?'

Tim and Ziva turned to Tony, shock written all over their faces. 'What?' They said together.

'We're decades into the past, on a doomed ship and all you can think of is your stomach?' Tim sounded outraged. Ziva too was spluttering.

'You…are not _serious_?'

'Sure I am. Gotta eat don't we?' Tony forced his face into a serious expression then. 'Look, seriously. It's been over six hours since I've eaten last. If this ship is gonna go down, we're not going to get a chance later. We're gonna need our energy later. If not now.'

'You are perhaps right. We are going to need all the strength we can get.'

'You don't have to worry, Ziva.' Tony drawled. 'You're a woman.'

The glint in Ziva's eyes was dangerous. 'And that matters, how?'

'Lifeboats. Women and children only.' Tim bailed his friend out. 'The lifeboats were women and children only.'

'If you think I am going to leave you two…'

'We don't Ziva. It was a joke…kinda.' Tony said, as he began to search the room. Pulling up a stained shirt he muttered, 'Maybe this isn't the best place to look for decent clothes?'

'Where else should we look?' Tim asked. Ziva and Tony shook their heads at Tim's naivety.

'What?' he said, catching their shared look.

'I can't believe we're doing this! What happened to not changing history?'

'The ship will be sinking in a few hours. Do you think these people will notice if one dress is missing? Or a couple of sets of clothes?' Tony asked Tim, who was still apprehensive about stealing the clothes they needed.

'Wait, a dress? I will need to wear a dress?' Ziva wasn't too happy about wearing a dress. 'What if I need to fight?'

'You're a super ninja chick. I'm sure you can deal with it.' Tony asked cutting off Tim who was also trying to reply.

Tim glared slightly at Tony before answering. 'Yes Ziva. You'll need to wear a dress.'

By now they were outside a cabin they had just seen two people leave from. 'Right, we'll try this one. Ziva, can you pick the lock?' Tony asked.

'It should not be a challenge.' And it wasn't. Ziva had the door open in seconds. They quickly entered the cabin and closed the door.

'Look for formal clothes.' Tim whispered as they moved towards the cupboards of the cabin.

'Formal clothes?'

'You said you wanted to go to dinner, right? Well the dinner tonight is going to be formal. That's why some survivors still had their formal clothes on when they were rescued. So if we want to fit in, we must wear formal clothes.' Tim said as he began to search the wardrobe.

He pulled out a dark coat with a pair of tails on its bottom back. Tim recognised it as a tailcoat. Grimacing, he put it down on the lounge and continued to look for formal wear that was slightly less…old fashioned.

But Tony had beaten him to it. He grabbed the tuxedo, which was old fashioned but not quite as bad as the tailcoat.

Sighing, Tim picked the tailcoat jacket up, and searched the shelves for a matching pair of trousers. He noticed that there was a vest hidden underneath the tailcoat, which was made of a slightly lighter coloured material, a dark grey.

'Does this come with a tie or something?' Tony asked, having began to put his clothes on.

'I think so.' Tim replied, pulling out two white shirts with a black bow tie each. 'Try this.' His voice was slightly irritated as he finished putting his suit on. While he had to look like some old fashioned man, Tony looked more modern in the tuxedo, which, while old fashioned, still was fairly modern.

Just then, Ziva poked her head into the room. The movement caught Tim's eye and he turned, drawing his gun as he went. Or at least he tried to draw his gun, but stopped when he realised it wasn't there. Quickly he glanced around, noticing his holster on the ground. He'd taken it off to change. He was glad that it was Ziva he had seen and not one of the suspects. After their experience on the Harp Seal, he was convinced they were dangerous. For all he knew they were the ones who had brought them here.

'What's wrong, Probie?' Tony asked, noting Tim's concerned look as he picked his gun up.

'Two things. One-this thing is too big for me.'

'What's the other problem, Probie?'

'Where am I going to put my gun?' Tim held his gun up in the air to illustrate his point.

'I will help you in a moment, McGee.' Ziva called from her section of the cabin. 'But first I believe I need assistance….' She poked her head out, hesitantly.

Turning around, Ziva held the corset she had found against her front, her cargo pants still on, but her back uncovered. Tony whistled and instantly moved over to her, his fingers already going to the stings. Glaring, she jerked out off his reach and shifted her back in McGee's direction.

'I believe I asked Tim.' She said coolly.

'Aw, come on!' He whined. 'Like McGee knows what he's doing!' They both ignored him, although once Tim's fingers lost their grip for the fourth time, Ziva hissed in frustration and gave in to Tony, who was watching with a smirk.

'We do not have time for this. Just do it.' Ziva gave in. As he pulled the lace tight, she gasped.

'Tight.' She complained.

'That's how it's meant to be, David.' With Tony's adept fingers working the strings, Ziva soon was able to duck back.

Tony and Tim exchanged glances while Ziva hurriedly changed. She swore in what they assumed was Hebrew. A few minutes later, Ziva stepped fully back into the room, finally allowing Tim and Tony to see her dress.

It was off-white in colour and full length, draping right to the floor with material falling into a train around her feet as she shuffled forward.

The heavy cloth pulled tight at the waist and crossed over at her chest, where thick lace was effused into the design.

The top most layer of skirt opened with a slit up the side, exposing the layers of laced, heavy petticoat underneath.

Tony whistled.

'This is not going to work.' She said with finality.

'Wow, Ziva.' Tony salivated. 'Where'd you get that from?' Frowning he realised he had never seen her grab anything from the cupboard. 'When did you get that?'

'It was in a cupboard in the other room. It is ridiculous. It is hard for me to conceal my weapons.'

She turned to Tim. 'But if I can conceal my weapons it should not be hard to conceal yours.'

Grabbing both his gun from his hands and the belt with his knife on it, she examined him. Quickly she lifted his waistcoat and looped his belt around his waist, tightening it after placing his gun holster through it. The waistcoat when she released it, fell swiftly back into place, effectively hiding his weapons.

'It is lucky that this is slightly too large. No bulge.'

Tim did a quick test and found that it was not hard for him to access his gun. He grinned.

'Thanks Ziva. But, you said you had your weapons. Where are they? I can't see any sign of them.' The Israeli officer smirked.

'They are well hidden, McGee.'

'Right.' Tony said, cutting into Ziva and Tim's conversation. 'It's time to get out of here.'

'Where do you suggest we go?' Ziva asked. Tony was stumped, so it was Tim who answered.

'How about we explore the ship?' He suggested. With no further ideas, Tony and Ziva agreed.

As they turned to leave, Tony spotted the racks of hats sitting against the wall. Smiling, he grabbed two top hats and passed one to Tim. Tim looked at him in confusion.

'I've watched enough old movies to know that men always wore their top hats. And, that ladies were always accompanied by a gentleman and that they also always wore hats.' The last part of his speech was directed at Ziva and he finished it by flinging a hat for her like a Frisbee to her.

'Now lets go exploring.'


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

**  
Chapter Five   
**

 

Gibbs was worried.

Over fifteen minutes had passed since Ziva had been sent to find DiNozzo and McGee. After finding them she should have checked back in with him.

She should have checked in by now with the news she had found them. Even if she was busy, having found something or seen something unexpected, Ziva had her radio on her, and even if his was broken, Ducky had his in his possession still.

And even if none of the radios were working they still had their mobiles. A quick check of his phone proved that there was nothing wrong with it. As far as he could tell anyway.

His gut was churning. Somehow he knew his team was in trouble. Beside him, Ducky was directing the two petty officers sent over to help. But Gibbs knew he was just as worried.

He made a decision. Grabbing Ducky's radio, he ordered his friend. 'Call Tony. If he doesn't respond, try Ziva. Then McGee.'

He turned the radio on. 'DiNozzo. This is Gibbs, respond.' Getting no response after a minute of only static, he turned the knob to Ziva's frequency. He barked his orders into the speaker. 'David! Respond now.'

While he was busy with that, Ducky had called both Tony and Ziva on their phones, but his calls hadn't rung, instead going straight through to voice mail. From where he stood, Gibbs could just make out the tinny voice of his senior field agent in his recorded message, with phrases that could only be considered inappropriate for his government position.

He was beyond worried now. For Gibbs' team to not respond when Gibbs was as mad as he did now, well, they must be in trouble. Or have lost their minds.

'McGee!' Gibbs had swapped to calling the final member of his team, the one that under no circumstances would ever not respond to Gibbs calling, if it were in that tone of voice. Or any voice really.

But he didn't reply. Gibbs turned to the two Petty Officers assisting Ducky.

'You." He growled at them. 'What's your name?'

The scared officer he had pointed at replied nervously. 'Petty Officer Fields sir.'

Gibbs nodded. 'You're with me.' He turned to the other officer. 'You stay here and assist Dr Mallard.' He then reversed his direction and left the room, ignoring Ducky's voice that echoed after him, calling platitudes.

Petty Officer Fields stared at his sudden exit, unsure of her next move. _He had told her to follow him, right?_ She thought. Then, at the Medical examiner's gestures, she realised what he wanted and scrambled to catch up to him.

Gibbs knew that DiNozzo had taken McGee to the deck, to begin their search in the hope of making him feel better. Fresh air was a good cure or at least reductor of seasickness.

However, he made sure to go on deck via the captain's quarters, where he knew the closest toilets to the deck were.

He was glad he did. As he passed the door to the head, he spotted a black object on the ground. He recognised it as a radio, identical to his own. He stopped to pick it up, allowing Fields to catch up.

'What is it sir?' she asked, her breathing slightly heavy from having to run to catch up.

'My radio.' Gibbs answered. He turned the radio on and was surprised when it worked. However, there was a small chip of plastic missing. Gibbs spotted it on the floor and put two and two together. Someone had dropped the radio. Maybe in a hurry.

Gibbs realised that he was going to need help to search the boat. Swallowing his pride, he called the C.O via his now working radio. 'C.O. this is Agent Gibbs.'

A few seconds of crackling static before he got a reply.

'Yes, Agent Gibbs. What do you need now?'

Gibbs took another deep breath and said, 'Men. My three agents are missing and I need men to help me search this boat.'

'We're on our way, Agent Gibbs.'

* * *

'Agent Gibbs.' A voice called over the radio. 'We've found something.'

It had been half an hour since Gibbs had realised his agents were missing. They had searched nearly the whole ship with no sign of them. Until now.

Gibbs quickly proceeded to the part of the ship where they had found clues to his team's whereabouts, jogging down the corridors and twisting pathways.

The scene he came across was a disaster zone, worthy of Tony's apartment. It looked to be an office, but it was barely recognisable as anything. The room was in disarray, with papers from the desk everywhere. One of the chairs was knocked over onto its side while the other was still upright.

Gibbs realised this was a crime scene and ordered everyone to leave. However the enormity of examining an entire scene by himself soon dawned on him and he grudgingly allowed three sailors back in to assist him.

Gibbs could see a gun lying at the edge of the room. Moving towards it, he realised that it was Tony's SIG. Looking around the room he spotted Ziva's SIG in the corridor, just outside the door. However, he could not find Tim's SIG, even after searching the room twice.

'Sir? I think we have blood over here.' One sailor called to Gibbs.

Sure enough, there were a few spots of blood on the wall, along with a slight dent. Gibbs, who had pulled on a pair of gloves earlier, studied the wall. He took a photograph of the spot with the camera from the downstairs crime scene. Then he took a sample of the blood spot and put it into an evidence bag.

He gave the bag to the sailor who had found the blood spot and said, 'Take this down to Ducky. He'll know what to do with it. _Don't_ touch it. Or lose it.' Gibbs growled. Then he turned and left the room, heading for the open deck.

* * *

'I thought you said you cleared this ship.' Gibbs accused the C.O. Gibbs had not realised that he had even boarded the ship until he had spotted the C.O. barking out orders from his place on deck.

'We did, Agent Gibbs. Top to bottom. We had to be sure that the Petty Officer's murderer was not still aboard.'

'Then how do you explain three of my agents being attacked and kidnapped from this 'secure' ship?' Gibbs roared, stepping into his personal space, with the intention of intimidating him.

But the C.O. refused to be intimidated. He stepped forward, with no fear in his eyes. 'My men searched and secured all parts of the ship that we could find. There was- no is- no one else aboard this ship.'

'Then how do you explain my agents' disappearance?' Gibbs asked.

The C.O. did not reply. Instead he glanced away, unwilling to look Gibbs in the eyes.

Gibbs looked confused for a second until he realised what the C.O. was not saying.

'My agents are missing. They did not set this up so they could what? Up and leave! My agents are loyal to NCIS, loyal to this country and they are loyal to me. Got that?'

The C.O. looked taken back, then nodded, looking thoughtful as he spoke again.

'Then why can't we find them? Why are they?'

Gibbs was stumped for a moment, but replied briskly. 'Search the surrounding water. If there's a boat or ship anywhere around here I want you to find it and search it.'

'And if we can't? Find another vessel that is. Will you let us turn it into a body search?'

The fury in Gibbs eyes was enough to send the president running for cover. But it wasn't directed at the C.O. It was fury that he had even let this happen. Fully at himself. 'No. Now take me to where you're storing the first mate of this ship. I need to interrogate him.'

* * *

The first mate of the Harp Seal was one Jake Potters. He was currently sitting in the middle of an almost empty conference room. The only furniture in the room was the chair and table, and the only equipment was a camera pointed directly at him. Jake kept sending furtive glances at the camera, having realised why it was there. He was so focused on the camera that when Gibbs threw the door open he was surprised. So surprised in fact, that he jumped, knocking the chair he was sitting on over.

Gibbs secretly smiled at Jake's reaction. _This is going to be easy,_ he thought, but did not let it show on his face.

Gibbs threw three files on the table, so they slid to rest in front of the man. He then sat down on the chair on the other side of the table. Carefully, he removed three file photos- the file photos of his team. Gibbs then slammed the photos down, twisting them to face Potters. Jake glanced down at the photos, then looked back up at Gibbs, confusion evident in his expression. 'Who are they?'

Gibbs' jaw tightened.

'Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee,' he yelled pointing to Tony's and Tim's photo in turn. 'And Mossad Officer David.' He finished, slamming his hand next to Ziva's photo. 'The three people abducted from your boat.'

'So? I had nothing to do with that. I've been here all this time.' He breathed a sigh of relief, believing he had gotten away with his crime.

'Doesn't matter. I know you know something that led to my team's disappearance. I've got you as an accessory to kidnap.'

'I told you! I had nothing to do with their disappearance!' Jake yelled, as if volume would get Gibbs to listen.

Inwardly, Gibbs smiled at Jake's reaction but once again he did not let it show on his face. Instead, he drew out his next card. Gibbs pulled out another three file photos out. This time, the photos were of the three murdered marines. They were also slammed down on the table. 'What about these three marines? You have nothing to do with their murders as well?'

Jake tried to lie to Gibbs. 'Of course not! What kind of a person do you think I am?'

It was the wrong question to ask Gibbs. Once again, he slammed his hand into the table, and yelled. 'You know what kind of person I think you are? A liar, a kidnapper and a murderer. And I have enough evidence to put you away for the rest of your life as an accessory. Now, tell me what you know and I might see about getting you a deal.'

Jake was petrified. During his little speech, Gibbs had knocked his chair over with a loud, echoing bang, as he stood up to glare over the table at Jake. Stammering, Jake began to confess. 'I…I…didn't want to…to do it.' He stopped there unsure of how to continue.

Gibbs' glare convinced him to go on. 'We sailed from Russia loaded with…'

'With what?' Gibbs growled as Jake stopped again. When he didn't answer Gibbs asked again, clearly annoyed at having to repeat himself. 'What was it loaded with?' he once again slammed his hand down causing Jake to jump for what felt like the millionth time.

'Weapons!' he yelped. 'The ship was smuggling weapons!'

Confusion flashed over Gibbs' face before he could hide it. 'No weapons were found aboard the Harp Seal.'

'Of course not. They were in a secret room.' Jake smirked at his intelligence.

Gibbs' glare had the smirk slide off Jake's face. 'Where is the entrance to this room?' Gibbs asked dangerously.

'Bottom room. Where the body was!' His eyes widened as he realised what he had just admitted.

'So you knew about the bodies.' Gibbs said quietly, picking his chair back up.

'Body! There was only one body! Just after we left Russia, Freddy got greedy. Started to argue that he should have a bigger share. So the Boss and the Captain decided to tie him up for a while. They gave him water but said he could only have food when he changed his mind.'

'But he didn't, did he?' Gibbs injected. By now Jake was crying.

'No, he didn't. By the time they realised he was dying, it was too late to do anything about it. I wanted to move him- to bury him at sea. But they wouldn't let me. Said they wanted to leave him there as a warning to everyone else to not get greedy.' Jake choked on his tears and looked down.

'You cared for him.' Gibbs observed.

'He was my friend! I tried to give him food, to sneak it past the Boss but I was caught. They threatened to tie me up as well…'

'How many people were on the ship?' Jake looked away at Gibbs' question. Gibbs got up and stepped into his line of sight.

'You had to stand by and watch your friend die. Now I'm giving you a chance to help me catch his killers. Tell me how many people were aboard that ship!'

'Eight!' he breathed. 'There were eight of us aboard. Freddy, me, the Captain, the Boss, his two henchmen, the Boss' second and Hugh.'

'This Hugh?' Gibbs slid the file photo of the second body across the table.

Jake glanced down at it and nodded. 'It's a bit old but that's defiantly Hugh. Why? Do you have him as well?'

'Sorta. His body was found near Freddy's.'

Gibbs had visibly shocked Jake. 'Are you sure it's him? He asked.

Gibbs simply opened one of the files and pulled out the recently printed crime scene photos of Hugh's body. Jake closed his eyes in shock and looked away. 'Yes, that's him. How did this happen?'

'You tell me.'

'I don't know anything!'

Gibbs glared at him and yelled. 'You do know something! Tell me what you know.'

'Nothing! I only know what was supposed to happen.' He stressed.

'Then tell me that! Then me what was supposed to happen!'

'We realised that we were about to be intercepted by a Navy ship. So the Boss decided that he would hide along with everyone else except the Captain and me.'

'Why you two?'

'Because a ship without a captain looks weird. And me because…because he didn't like me.'

'And the body?'

'They were supposed to hide it! We might have been able to bluff our way out if that body wasn't there!' Jake yelled.

Gibbs ignored him and got up, heading for the door.

'Hang on! What about my deal?'

'For a man that let his own friend die? If I were you, I'd be thinking hard about what else you know. What else you got to offer.' Gibbs slammed the door on his expectant face. Looking around, he began his search for the C.O. regretting his decision to not keep his radio.

* * *

As soon as he had found the C.O. a party was organised and they boarded the Harp Seal so as to investigate the possible hideout of the suspects. Gibbs was a member of this party at his own request. Or as the C.O. would put it, his own demand.

Guns drawn, they entered the dark empty room where the bodies had been. Some of the sailors looked a little nervous and even the non-superstitious Gibbs could see why. The room had a spooky feel to it, making the room feel foreboding.

Gibbs signalled for the men to search the room with a flick of his fingers, moments before the C.O. was able to. Shooting him a quick pleased smirk, Gibbs joined in with the search for the supposed entrance, happy with his role as team leader.

It was one of the sailors who found it, quietly signalling for everyone to come over. The entrance was next to the part of the wall where the first body had been chained. Gibbs now knew why the first mate had been so upset about his friend being left there.

The C.O. examined the doors' outline, barely visible amongst the concrete of the surrounding wall. Frowning, he tried to figure out how to open the door.

It was the Agent Afloat, Agent Scott who figured it out. Impatient, he had leaned on a portion of wall directly opposite the secret door. He had then nearly fallen over when the wall he was leaning on had moved. Everyone looked over at his cry of surprise, then back at the door when it had started to open. A few sailors had silently congratulated Scott on his accidental find with thumbs up and claps on the back.

Once the door was fully open, the C.O had signalled for the party to begin the carefully planned assault. Gibbs ruined the plans by being the first one in the door, his gun drawn. Sighing, the C.O. had followed.

The hide out was small, but that had something to do with all the crates of guns lying around. The sheer amounts of weapons lying around had the sailors quickly and thoroughly clear the room.

However, they found no sign of the other four men supposedly aboard the Harp Seal.

'So, what now Agent Gibbs?' asked the C.O. once they were sure that the room was secure.

'Now we continue the search for another ship. There must be another ship.' Gibbs replied, clearly disappointed.

'Anything else?' the C.O. asked to Gibbs' retreating back.

Gibbs turned back and even the C.O. could see the anxious worry in his eyes. 'Yeah. We hope.'


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

**  
Chapter Six   
**

 

'So McGee, where are we headed?' Tony asked, as the trio walked along the open deck near a set of lifeboats. They had been amazed at the splendour of the ship with its priceless paintings, expensive vases and other beautiful decorations causing them (or at least Tim) to stare in awe. Quietly checking for other passengers they had admired and walked down the famous stairwell, looking as though it had come straight out of the movie set.

But soon they realised just how much attention they were attracting from those used to this splendour and those unaware of the ship's added fame and had to tone down their amazement.

'How would I know? This was your idea!' Tim shot at him. 'You wanted to explore the ship, so that's what we're doing.'

'Yes, because I am senior field agent and when Gibbs is injured or otherwise out of action, I am in charge, _Probie_."

'And I suppose in the situation when Gibbs is not even born yet…'

Tony was about to retort as they turned around the bend, and he saw the scene in front of him. 'No way…awesome!'

Ziva looked up and couldn't see what had Tony so excited. 'What? It is just the very front of the ship.'

'It's the bow of the ship, Ziva. This part of the ship has been inaccessible on most ships for years.' McGee explained as Tony moved towards it grinning. 'But on the Titanic you could access it, and there's a famous scene in the movie when…' He gestured to Tony, who had climbed up and was standing part way up the railings. He flung his hands out and yelled. 'Woo-hoo! _I'm king of the world_!'

Ziva looked around as he marched up to Tony and attempted to pull him off the railings. 'I thought we were trying to not attract attention.' She growled at him, scouting around for other passengers that might have seen them.. He smiled widely at her, flushed and excited.

'We are. But come on Ziva, this is the Titanic! It would be a crime to go on this ship and not re-enact that scene. No one's around.'

'Well, you have changed your tuna.' Ziva said. Tony and McGee exchanged looks until Tim figured out what Ziva had meant.

'It's tune, Ziva. And she's right Tony…'

"Just a minute. Ziva come here…climb up. McGee, if you really think someone's going to see us, go keep watch. This won't take long.' McGee gave Tony a shrewd look, but stepped back. Ziva moved onto the first step, letting the wind push her hair back wildly, the curls hitting Tony in the face as he stepped behind her. With his hands at her waist before she could shake them off, he boosted her up another railing.

'DiNozzo!' she hissed, but he just laughed softly, pushing her arms out.

'Perfect huh?' he commented, the sun finally slipping below the horizon. The light that had been bathing them in an orange glow began to fade. 'Close your eyes. It's like we're flying…' Ziva let out a surprised laugh as she did so. Her only points of contact were Tony's hand sat her waist and the rails under her feet.

Suddenly McGee grabbed Ziva's shoulders, electing a small cry from her, although she allowed herself to be pulled down and dragged her into the shadows. Tony followed, confused at his partners action.

Once in cover, Ziva pushed at Tim's hand, her eyes containing a dangerous glint. 'What was that about, McGee?'

'Sorry, Ziva but I had to get us out of there fast.' He gestured towards the awkward looking man who had just emerged on deck. Tony quickly recognised him from the Harp Seal.

'Good move, Probie. Don't need to let them know we're back as well…'

* * *

'Another cabin?' Tim sighed. 'Why can't we just go back to the old one?'

Ziva straightened, sliding a hairpin from the lock and back into her pocket as she replied. 'We can not go back to the old one as it may now be occupied. And our suspects may have found it. It is best to keep moving so that it is harder to track us.'

'Yeah, Probie. Now, what are we going to do?' Tony said as they slipped into the cabin and closed the door behind them.

'It is obvious what we are going to do.' Ziva said. 'We are going to play low and stay alive until McGee figures out how to get us home.'

'Me!'

'Yes you Probie. And its lay low, Ziva.'

'It is the same thing, is it not?'

'It's not, but anyway. That's not what we're going to do.'

'And I suppose you have a better idea?' Ziva asked.

'As a matter of fact, I do. We should…convince our suspects to work with us and figure out how to get home.'

'That is not a good idea. These men have already proved capable of murder. I do not think they will hesitate at killing again. It is better to stay alive in this time then die trying to get back to our time.'

'But we're dead anyway if we stay.' Tim said softly. 'This ship sinks in…about seven hours. In seven hours over fifteen hundred people will die. If we are still here we will be one of them. We have to get home.'

Tony and Ziva were momentarily subdued, but not for long. They turned towards each other, arguing vehemently that their plan was the best. They quickly began to raise their voices, trying to talk over the other.

McGee was about to remind them to keep their voices down, when Tony suddenly paused mid statement, his face paling as much as his tanned face could. A howling wind blew loose items in the room around, slamming the door back against its hinges. Tony faded for a few seconds, seeming to become transparent. His colour seemed squeezed out of him as he flickered in place, but as Ziva and McGee lunged to grab hold of him, a second gust blew through the room, so strong that both Tim and Ziva both had to close their eyes.

And when it stopped, two things were very clear to both Special Agents.

Tony was not there.

And he wasn't reappearing.

* * *

Douglas Trey –Dougie for short- was confused.

He didn't like the feeling. It made him feel stupid and incompetent and he considered himself neither of those things. From a young age he had strived to never let anything himself be confused. Joining a local gang had been the best idea of his life. It's hard to get confused when your orders are simply "kill them all".

But now he was very, very confused. More than that. He was befuddled, mystified, bewildered. This was not his ship. It was far too fancy, and there were all these old fashioned people walking around.

And the icing on the cake, those damn feds were still alive.

Oh, they had tried to hide when he had come on deck. Their quick moment into the shadows would have hidden them completely if only the third man had been a little faster. The sharp movement of the first two men (or was it a woman, he hadn't seen) had caught Dougie's attention just in time to see the second guy follow them.

They wanted to play cat and mouse huh? Well, there was no confusion there. He was the predator and they were the pray. Brushing his fingers over the smooth metal of him handgun Dougie smirked. It didn't matter where they were, this was _his_ game now, and he played to win.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

  
**Chapter Seven**   


 

Cold.

The icy chill of the water was definitely the most prominent thought running through Tony's mind as he plunged into the deep, dark and unrelenting ocean. Disorientated, sure that only a second ago there had been solid wood beneath his feet, he kicked up to the surface, coughing hard as water he'd swallowed going under irritated his throat and lungs.

'Ziva!' He hollered. 'McGee!' There was no response. He was totally alone in the water, and the darkness of the night made it hard to see anything at all. He couldn't find the ship. Was it even still there? If he had fallen over board, he would have still been able to see the ship.

He'd been nowhere near an edge. Looking up, he saw an old fashioned plane fly over heard. Before he got a good look though, he felt himself being dragged upwards. With nothing to hold him back, he had no choice but to surrender to the force.

 _What is going on?_ Scenery around him changed and he was helpless to do anything but watch.

* * *

Ziva blinked in surprise. Tony was…gone. He had just vanished in front of her eyes. A quick glance at McGee's shocked face told her that she was not the only one to see Tony disappear. She was not going mad. She reached for her gun and spun around, looking for a target, angry when she found there was nothing. Armed assailants she was used to…those she could deal with. Swiftly, efficiently, without fuss. But this new enemy was different. Her weapons were useless to her.

'What happened?'

'I do not know.' Ziva replied. 'But we must find him.' She began to search the rooms and Tim quickly joined her.

Suddenly, she stopped. 'What if he is not here anymore? We must find him before anyone else does.'

'Then, what should we do?' Tim had decided to follow Ziva's lead on this.

'You stay here in case whatever took him brings him back here.' She headed for the door.

'What about you, Ziva?' Tim asked, standing in the middle of the room.

'I will search the ship.' Ziva walked out the door, leaving Tim alone.

* * *

Though she didn't show it, Ziva was worried as she walked the corridors in search of Tony. He had simply vanished before her eyes, with an accompanying…well she wasn't should what to call the accompanying thing. But somehow, whatever force that had sent them here had decided to return or move Tony. Why now? And why Tony? Why had he been picked?

Silently, she touched her necklace and prayed for Tony's safe return.

A voice ahead broke into her thoughts. Cursing herself for her distraction, Ziva ducked into the shadows, waiting until the passengers had passed her before revealing herself again and continuing down the corridor. _That was close…_

Minutes later and she had almost finished the search of the decks. Ziva just had to search the stern deck and then she would go below deck. And search everything down there. It was then that the enormousness of the task hit her, but she had to do it alone. Tim was no spy, and chances were that he would be discovered.

Plus she had to know at least one friend was safe.

Just then she reached the stern deck. A quick examination of the visible area showed no sign of Tony but as she turned to leave her keen eye spotted a wet patch on the deck. Curious, she walked over to it, and found herself being changed at.

Without thinking she dodged the man and quickly subdued him with her body over his and a knife at his throat.

Tony looked up at Ziva, confusion and delight playing equalling on his face.

'Ziva? Always knew you liked to be on top. Through the knife worries me a bit…'

'Tony!' she cried, ignoring his leer. 'You're alright!'

'Not if you don't get off me…' He grimaced.

Ziva's eyes widened, and she hurriedly got up, ignoring his grunted 'Next time…'

But she didn't let go of him, worried he would disappear again the moment she did. She finally noticed his sopping wet clothes and shivering demeanour and felt the icy coldness of his hand wrapped in hers.

'What happened to you?' she asked.

'Not entirely sure. One minute I was winning our argument, the next…' Ziva had rolled her eyes at his argument comment but looked in his eyes at his slight hesitation. For a few seconds she saw fear then he wiped it from his face with a smile and continued. 'The next I was floundering around underwater.'

Ziva decided to let what she had seen go. 'Was it the Atlantic you were in?'

'No idea, Zi-va. There wasn't exactly any signs, ' _Welcome to the Atlantic!_ ' He shivered again.

Ziva quickly decided to return to the cabin. 'Come on. You need to go get changed out of those clothes, before you freeze to death…'

As they stood up Tony began to talk again.

'You know, this reminds me of a movie…' He ignored her muttered ' _doesn't everything?'_ and continued. 'The Day After Tomorrow. Y-you seen it? One of the characters is in the _exact_ same situation, pulled out of freezing water. Only _h-his_ girl, knew exactly how to warm him up, using her body heat.' He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She ignored him, though she worried as she noted the blue tinge to his lips and the slight stutter in his speech. Tony began to wring out his tie, pouting.

'Don't know why I didn't expect it. All my suits end up ruined in the end. Damn it, this means I have to wear the ridiculous tail coat after all. There was only one tux…'

Ziva interrupted him. 'You are freezing cold, on a doomed ship decades before your birth and you are worried about your clothes! I do not know why I even bother!' Shaking her head Ziva stalked off, leaving Tony to follow her, mumbling about assassins who didn't understand about the importance of fashion.

* * *

As they approached the door to their cabin hide out, Ziva noticed something odd about it. The door was closed, when she remembered leaving it open so if Tony came back he could quickly enter. Unsure of how to continue, she stopped dead just before the door.

But Tony had not been paying that much attention to where he was walking.

Therefore when Ziva suddenly stopped, he walked right into her. He would have knocked her into the door, if she had not braced herself on the doorframe.

Unfortunately, Tony's fall had the effect of creating a loud bang. The pair shared a glance as they picked themselves up. If there were any of the suspects in there they had just given their position away.

Silently, Ziva drew her gun, passed it to Tony while drawing her knife. She tested the doorknob, when it turned only halfway, she raised an eyebrow to Tony, indicating it was locked. She stepped back for him. Though almost frozen, he could still pack a punch. With a nod to Ziva and a quick silent countdown, he kicked the door in.

They bust into the room, part of her mind hoping that everyone in the room was from their time because this could be hard to explain. He was surprised to find the room empty. Carefully Tony took a few steps forward, allowing Ziva to enter the room.

Then he heard a gun being cocked.

Spinning around, he saw Tim, pointing his gun in Ziva's direction. 'McGee!' he cried, shocked beyond belief.

'Tony? Ziva?' Tim lowered his weapon. 'You're alright!'

'You could say that. Come on man! What the heck was that all about?'

'Sorry.' Tim said, stowing his weapon again. 'I heard voices talking outside. They weren't you but they were talking about things from our time. I shut the door and waited. Then there was a loud bang, and the door open and I thought…'

'You thought we were the suspects.' Ziva finished. Tim nodded.

'Damn, you two are so jumpy! The way you two are were facing a thousand Gibbs's! I wonder if that's the right word for more than one Gibbs is? The plural for cactus is cacti; maybe it's the same. Then again, more than one Gibbs is a scary thought to begin with…'

Ziva rebuttal about Tony's own jumpiness was cut short by a bang further up the corridor.

'Right. We should move. Change to another cabin.' Ziva headed for the door. Trustingly, Tony and McGee followed.

* * *

'Why are we doing this again? This is so wrong…'

'McGee! Be quiet. We must get into another cabin as Tony's clothes are soaked.' Ziva scolded as she picked the lock of another cabin.

'Wait, when did Tony get wet?' Tim quickly looked Tony over and realised that he was indeed wet. 'How did you even get wet?' he asked, bemused.

'When I disappeared, I ended up in the freezing Atlantic waters, McOblivious. And now, you want to stop us getting into a cabin to grab dry clothes for me.' Tony said.

'It does not matter what McGee thinks,' Ziva said as she opened the door. 'We are in.'

Tony strolled in and headed straight for the cupboard. However, after opening it, he found only the same type of outfits that Tim was wearing.

'What? No old fashioned tuxes?' he said, as he torn though the cupboard. 'You know, I could go for an old fashioned hot shower right now.'

Ziva leaned against the couch, laughing quietly at Tony's antics. Tim, however, stood by the door looking around the room.

'Now what?'


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

  
**Chapter Eight**   


 

Dougie smiled.

He loved traps. In his games, it was, without doubt, his favourite move. The stakes were high, especially in games with prey.

Even if he was a bit disappointed in how simple a trap this was. Once he had realised the Feds were aboard, he had starting searching bit by bit. Starting with the first class cabins.

And he had lucked out. He spotted the woman, who was clearly a Fed -they just walked differently or something. He had ordered on of his men to trail her but she had lost him very quickly.

So he had set his trap. And now it was time. Time for the cat to catch the mouse napping.

Dougie smiled as he approached the cabin, listening to the mumbled voices rising from it.

* * *

' _Now what?'_

'Now…we…umm…' Tony stalled, casting his eyes around the room for inspirations for a next move.

'How long?' Ziva cut in impatiently.

'What?' Tony answered tersely.

'How long do we have until the ship sinks, McGee?'

Tim checked his watch. 'Five and an half hours. And only three and a half until it hits the iceberg. We want to be back before then.'

'Why?' Ziva asked.

'What?'

It was Tony who replied.

'Why do we have to get off this ship?'

'Are you serious DiNozzo? It's going to sink!'

'Not if we stop it sinking.' There was a beat where no one said anything, but then both McGee and Ziva opened their mouths. Tony cut them off before they could speak. 'No, hey!' Tony said quickly. 'Listen, just think about it for a second. We go have a little chat to the Captain, tell him to be on the lookout for deadly icebergs, we save hundreds of lives.'

Complete silence met Tony's statement. Then Ziva turned to Tim. 'He does have a point…'

'No. He doesn't, because we can't do that.'

'Why not, McGee? We have knowledge that could save 1,500 lives! Why can't we do that? Just because you have this stupid idea that we can't change history…'

'How would you get them to believe you?' Tim interrupted. 'This ship is thought to be the safest ship around, how could you get anyone to listen to you long enough to make a difference?'

'Oh, I don't know. Why don't we hold our guns to his head until the ship slows down. It doesn't matter how, but we have to try!' Tony wasn't backing down, but Ziva looked thoughtful.

'Tony, do you know what happened in 1913, because of the Titanic?' At Tony's shake of his head, Tim continued, 'There was an International Conference on Safety at Sea held in London. That was the place where most of the laws governing the amount of lifeboats aboard ships came from. That conference is the main reason ships are so safe nowadays! And it happened because of the Titanic. This disaster has to happen, so that others don't!'

'And what right do we have to decide that! McGee, you're talking about playing God with people's lives here! Who are you to decide that 1,500 people have to die so that someone, somewhere else may not?'

'Not just someone! If this disaster doesn't happen, it's going to take a disaster of the same size or larger to cause that conference to happen. Nothing less than that is going to force any sort of change. And what's more, other smaller disasters may happen between now and when that major one happens where more people lose their lives due to lack of lifeboats. Hundreds of people are going to die either way. This way, at least their deaths will mean something! This way, their deaths will save others!'

Tim and Tony were now standing in the middle of the room, facing another. Tim was breathing heavy after his rant and they were both glaring at the other.

'Tony… McGee is right.' Ziva spoke up from where she was standing off to one side, but close enough to break up a fight. Tony looked at her like she had betrayed him.

'You say we do not have the right to play God with the lives of those aboard. What right do we have to play God with the lives of the others will die if this ship does not sink? Yes we should try to save lives…but I do not believe we can. Not this time…'

'Of course we can.' Tony snapped. 'That's what we do, we're federal agents Officer David. Our job is to protect the innocent. Are you okay with playing executioner with all these people. There are children on board here. They are all going to die tonight if we don't do something. WWGD? What would Gibbs do? You think he'd sit back and let this happen, just on maybes and could happens?'

'Gibbs isn't here Tony!' McGee practically shouted. Tony took a step closer, so they were almost chest-to-chest.

'Yeah McGee. But I am. So you can take your paradoxes and time travel theories and playing God and shove it up your-'

'Tony.' Ziva cut him off sharply.

'Right. We need to get off this ship now.' Tim said firmly. 'We need to get out of here.' He turned to leave the room, stopping dead when he caught sight of the cabins main exit doorway.

'Aw…going somewhere, Fed?' A strangely mocking voice called softly from the doorway. All three NCIS agents turned to see the four suspects from the Harp Seal around the doorframe. They had gotten so caught up in their talk they had all, even Ziva, missed the door opening. All four held handguns. One was pointed at each over them, aimed at their chests with steady hands and fingers on the trigger, while the fourth man, the speaker, spun his lightly, almost playfully, a slight smile on his face.

Going for their own weapons was hopeless. In the time it would take for them to draw, each shooter would have time to double tap them in a fatal shot. There was no option but surrender.

 _Not that that's much of an option_ , Ziva thought as the team slowly lifted their hands.

'Search 'em,' Dougie ordered, gesturing in their direction with his gun, held dangerously. The first rule of guns was to not play with your weapon that way. Only if his finger slipped to the trigger, it wasn't himself in the way of the bullets- it was Tony, Ziva and McGee.

The man standing directly behind him moved forward at the command with a leer on his face. He immediately went to Ziva and began patting her down, pausing at certain places. Her glare, however, made him continue the search. He frowned when he was finished and quickly rechecked her.

'What is it?'

'She's clean. No weapons at all.'

'Course not.' Tony spoke up, putting this hands down as he spoke. 'She's a Probie. Probationary officer. They don't carry anything but a gun and she went and lost it.' Ziva looked up to glare at Tony but he just gave her a hard look back. _Just run with it, okay?_ His eyes told her. She locked her jaw together and didn't say a word.

Tim caught on to Tony's plan. 'Yeah, it's no use searching her. She's defenceless.'

The man searching her looked back at his Boss, and at his nod searched Tony and Tim. He found Tim's gun and Tony's knife (which Tony had forgotten he had) but somehow he missed the knife at Tim's waist.

 _If I could reach it… Maybe I could… what?_ Tim thought as he was moved to another cabin at gunpoint. The assailants had hidden their guns under their jackets but they were still covertly pointed at the team.

Suddenly the group stopped. Dougie opened the cabin door, checked inside and then nodded at his men. It was obviously a pre-planed signal for at that moment they all uncovered their guns and each hit an NCIS agent on the head.

 _Not again…_ was the last though to cross Tony's mind as he blacked out.

* * *

'Tony!'… 'Tony!' … 'TONY!'

Tony opened his eyes, his head pounding and a frantic voice sounding in his ears. The increasing volume and itch irritated his already bad headache and probable concussion. Wiping his hand over his face and peeking out through the gaps in his fingers to shield him from most of the room's light, he slowly, groggily, began to survey his surroundings.

It took a few moments, but he was able to focus on Tim, who was on the other side of the room. His hands were bound behind his back and there was a streak of blood on the side of his head, causing his hair to stick up unusually on that side. He however, was frantically calling Tony, worry and fear in his gaze.

'Tony?'

'McGee… What happened? Sit-rep.'

'Don't you remember?' Tim sounded concerned, his eyes still scanning Tony, trying to figure out if he was okay.

'I remember being found…and the door opening… Fill in the blanks, would you?'

'They clubbed us on the back of the head. Knocked us out and then handcuffed with our own handcuffs.' Tony pulled his other hand, realising that McGee was right. Unlike Tim, he was only cuffed with one cuff, the other half clipped around a heavy pipe.

Tony looked over the room again as everything became clearer. Noticing what was missing, he searched the room twice more with his eyes before meeting Tim's.

'McGee, where is Ziva?'

And Tim, his eyes fearful replied, 'I don't know Tony. She's gone.'


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

**  
Chapter Nine   
**

 

'Where is she? McGee! Where is Ziva?' Tony's voice rose in tension as he worked past his concussion to work on the latest major complication.

'I don't know. I don't know! I came to and she wasn't here. Neither were our suspects… I haven't seen anyone, any more than you have.' Tony had noted the fact that he and Tim were alone in the room. Clearly the bad guys thought that with their hands handcuffed behind them, they weren't going anywhere.

 _And with any other team, they would probably be right. But not Gibbs' team,_ Tony thought grimly as he tested his handcuffs. He was feeling around his back pockets for something to use as a lock pick and wondering if he could possibly pull his wrists out without breaking his thumbs when the door slowly opened, and a gun poked around it. Before they had time to think, only to freeze, Ziva's head followed the gun.

'Ziva!' Two voices cried in relief. She smiled and moved towards Tony, stowing her gun away as she walked. Once there she began to pick the lock of the handcuffs, while Tim look at her in wonder.

'How'd you do it?'

'Do what, McGee?' Ziva said casually.

'Get away! You're good Ziva, but not that good. There had to be odds of three to one, at least."

'Hardly. 'Dougie' sent his men away so we could 'be alone'.' Ziva's voice was mocking but both men could detect the slight clipped undertone that showed them how close the fight had been.

'You okay, Ziva?'

'I am fine. 'Dougie', however is not. He decided that he wished to take a swim. The jump over the side may have killed him…but I do believe he was alive when he hit the water.' Ziva's smile was dangerous and neither man decided to comment on it, lest they join 'Dougie' in his swim.

By now Ziva had freed Tony and was working on opening Tim's handcuffs. 'So how much time did we lose?'

Tim checked his watch, his hands newly freed. 'Damn. Three hours. It's 11pm.'

They all realised what that meant.

Tony narrowed his eyes, clearly willing to pick up his argument where he left off, but the sound of voices carrying down the hallway halted the argument before it could even begin. Quickly realising where they actually were, they slipped out of the cabin through another door into the hall. Quietly they fled along the hall, picking up speed when yelling emerged from the cabin they had just left.

'McGee! Where could we hide?' Tony called back, faster than Tim and Ziva.

'I don't know! I'm not a Titanic expert Tony!" He hissed, catching up to his partners. I don't know anything hardly about it really, or much else about how it sinks…

'Which, as we all know, doesn't have to happen…' Tony had stopped now, standing outside a locked cabin door.

'No Tony. We shall not have this argument again.' Ziva stated firmly as she picked the lock to left them in.

'Why not? I still can't believe you two are willing to let people die because of 'maybes' and 'could be'!' Tony said coldly, entering the cabin and shutting the door behind Tim.

'I don't want this to happen anymore than you do, Tony. But I know it has to and that I can't stop it happening, if not here than somewhere else.' Tim spoke quietly, but his voice held as much anger as Tony's did. 'The ship will hit the iceberg in forty minutes. Forty minutes! We have no idea how to get off the ship and we've lost most of our weapons! Can we focus on those things please?'

'Well, I can help with part of that.' Two heads turned to see Ziva holding Tim's gun and Tony's knife. The gun been stowed away somewhere in her dress and the knife in an ankle holder.

'How did you get those, Ziva?' Tony asked as he took back his knife.

''Dougie' was taunting me with them. I… relieved him of them before he took his swim.'

Tim and Tony exchanged silent glances unsure of what to say in reply. Then Tony shivered, having not managed to change his clothes before being captured. Though not sodden and dripping any longer, the heavy material was still more than damp with icy water. The movement caught Ziva's eye.

'Tony, you are shaking! Did you not change your clothes?'

He shook his head. 'I'm fine. I didn't get a chance earlier. Between the bad guys and our…disagreement…' Another shiver interrupted what he was saying. His teeth were on the verge of chattering.

Ziva was at the wardrobe in an instance, pulling out another set of male clothes, remarkably similar to the ones he was already wearing. 'Change. Now. We do not need you to get sick.'

"I get this feeling that that's going to be the least of our problems pretty soon." Ziva pushed Tony forcibly a step back, as she shoved the dry clothes into his gut. He grunted.

"Do it." She said dangerously.

'For gods sake…" he muttered. " Thanks _Mom_. Didn't realise you cared!' Tony called after her as she strode towards the door, pulling McGee with her so Tony could change in privacy. Ziva paused at the door.

'You are my partner.' She said simply.

* * *

'What are we doing now?' Fifteen minutes later Tony was changed and following a determined Ziva and slightly confused Tim out into the Titanic's halls.

'We are playing 'hide and peek' with the suspects.'

'Hide and seek, Ziva. And we are doing that…why?'

'We are out numbered and they all seem to have their weapons. It is only logical to avoid confronting them.'

'By running around in circles?' Tony asked.

'No. By going up on deck.' At the guys' blank looks she elaborated. 'We have only ever been caught in cabins. They may not think to look on deck.'

She kept walking leaving Tim and Tony to follow, unable to point out the holes in her logic.

After a few wrong turns, the three agents emerged on deck, flinching a little at the cold of the outside air. Looking around, they silently agreed to keep to the shadows, walking towards the bow of the ship.

They had just reached the wide, open space at the very front of the ship when three loud bells broke the silence of the night. Tim's head jerked up and his eyes widened in horror. His teammates followed his gaze and saw the ominous shape directly ahead of the ship, barely visible in the night.

They all shared a fearful look, before Tony led the sprint to the starboard side. Even as they ran the short distance they could feel the ship slowly manoeuvre left, in a desperate attempt to avoid the collision. Reaching the ship's side they leaned their heads over, pulling them back in quickly when they saw how close the iceberg was. Holding their breaths, they waited.

Then there was a metallic scraping noise and a jerk, barely felt. Chunks of ice began to fall on the decks, causing the team to duck. Tony pulled them back, narrowly missing being hit with a chunk about the size of a football. The ship kept turning port, and continued moving though it was obviously slowing down. There was no other sign to that the disaster had begun.

Even so, three people aboard the doomed ship now realised, as they exchanged desperate looks, that they were out of time.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

 

 **  
Chapter Ten   
**

 

'How long, McGee?' Ziva demanded, the sharpness making clear the urgency she was feeling. When he didn't reply, she asked again, her voice turning harsh and promising pain if left unanswered. 'How long?'

Tim shook his head to clear it, trying to get the montage of terrifying Titanic film clips out of his head. The screaming and the freezing water and the lifeboats that didn't come back to save the dying people in the water, and the bodies floating... Before the iceberg had hit he could think about the sinking as more of an abstract concept, but now it was quickly becoming reality. It made concentrating difficult as his speedy mind refused to be reined in.

The head slap came hard and fast.

'McGee! _SIT-REP!'_ Tony growled. Tim jerked his head up.

'Two hours. Two and a half at most. They'll be lowering the life boats in the next half an hour.'

All agents paused to absorb this.

'Right,' said Ziva. 'We need to get off this ship now…'

'Yes, I'm sure we're the only ones on this ship to think of _that_.' Tony muttered.

'How?' Tim asked quietly. 'We're stuck generations in the past, even if we survive this, how do we get home?'

'Doesn't matter.' Tony said briskly. 'Don't even think about it. Survive this first. Come on Probie, what else do you know about this disaster?'

Tim closed his eyes thinking, and then opened them suddenly as an idea stuck him.

'Come on!' Tim started dragging Ziva along the deck, towards the lifeboats.

'McGee, I have told you…'

'I know Ziva; you're not leaving us. But there may be a way for us all to get off this ship.'

* * *

'So what now, Probie?' Tony asked. The team was standing in the shadows of one of the port decks.

'We wait.'

'For what?'

'For the crew to start lowering the lifeboats. If this is the side Ithink it is, we could be able to go on, once all the willing women are aboard.'

Ziva looked over at Tim with a confused look, 'I thought you said they did not allow men aboard the lifeboats.'

'Not at the end. But some men survived right? So some men did get onto lifeboats. When all women were aboard. I just…'

'Don't remember which side.' Tony finished shrewdly.

Tim glared at Tony, hearing the disappointment in his voice. 'DiNozzo I read this years ago! We're lucky I remember anything at all!'

Tony tensed up, the anger from earlier still close to the surface. But before he could argue the matter further he felt a cold, metal circle press into the back of his head. Instantly Tony knew he was in trouble again.

'Don't move.' A voice whispered into his ear. 'Or I'll shoot.'

Tony tensed and considered ignoring the man. He seemed to read Tony's mind because he then whispered fiercely. 'And then I'll put a bullet though the lady's head, what d'you think of that?'

Tony forced himself to relax. He would gamble with his own life, but not with the lives of his teammates, of his _team,_ now that they were all MIA and Gibbs wasn't around.

'Step back.' The voice whispered again. Tony compiled, allowing his attacker to move into the shadows of the ship and out of sight of those on the deck. However Tony was still in full view of Tim and Ziva.

They had turned when he had stopped talking and moving along with him. They quickly noted the way he was standing, tense and slightly fearful.

Before they began to process this and help him, Tony's attacker moved the gun to Tony's head into their view. As soon as he knew they had seen it, he moved it back into the shadows and out of sight of the regular passengers.

 _Hmm._ Thought Tony. _It looks like our bad guys believe the same thing McGee does -you can't change the past. Or let anything be seen that could change the past._

'Call them over.' Tony was ordered by his attacker. 'But any funny business and you die.'

 _Enough of the clichés already!_ Tony thought as he spoke. 'Ziva...Tim. Come over here for a sec, will you?' Tim was confused for a moment at the use of his first name, but slight smile crossed his face. Nodding to Ziva, he led her over towards Tony.

'Good men.' Ziva grimaced at what the attacker said but kept quiet as he continued.

'Now, lets take this inside. Remember, any funny business and your friend dies.'

Even with the threat, Ziva considered ignoring the man's advice until the two men he had as backup appeared at his flanks. Outnumbered, she and Tim had no choice but to follow his instructions. They walked along until they found a deserted corridor. Once they stopped, Tony finally got a good look at his attacker as he moved away still pointing his gun at Tony.

Tony recognised the man as one of the men from before. 'Man! Good to see you again! Did you miss me?'

Lead-man, as Tony decided to call him, looked taken back for a second, and then stepped forward into Tony's personal space. Behind him his two henchmen did the same to Tim and Ziva. As they did, they lowered their weapons.

'Drop your weapons on the ground. Now!'

Tony smiled. 'You know, when I was a cop, they taught us you're not supposed to step close to someone until _after_ you've disarmed them. Lowering your weapon was considered kinda dumb too.'

'Oh really?' Lead-man smirked.

'Yup.' With a quick flick of his eyes to McGee and Ziva who gave him eye contact, Tony implemented his plan.

Tony swung a heavy fist at Lead-man's head. Although the force of his efforts didn't break bone, he connected with a heavy _thunk_. Lead-man lifted his hands to his face instinctively, giving Tony a chance to punch him again. This time Tony aimed for the stomach and felt a bit of satisfaction as Lead-man doubled over. From there Tony was able to grab his shoulders was yank him close enough to bring his leg up and knee him in the stomach. Lead-man went down, heavily winded.

He then turned to look at the rest of his team. Tim had obviously understood his signal and had followed his lead. The man who had been in Tim's face was now on the ground groaning while Ziva's man looked to be unconscious.

'Now what?' Tim asked.

Before Tony could answer, he noticed that Lead-man was struggling to his feet. Tony thought fast. They couldn't knock them all out, and let them die on the Titanic, but they couldn't take them into custody either. They had enough problems to worry about. With a last punch sending Lead-man stumbling and unable to give chase, Tony answered breathlessly, 'Now we run.'

He could hear the sounds of his team running behind him. Even as he ran, he looked for a place to hide. Spotting an open door, he poked his head into the cabin. Seeing that it was empty he gestured at Ziva to enter and grabbed Tim as he ran past.

'Hide!' he whispered as he closed the door behind them. He didn't lock it, in case the owners came back though now he suspected everyone would be upon deck.

Searching the room for a hiding spot, he spotted a large cupboard. He hopped in, noting his teammates hiding places as he did.

Tim was crouched down, out of sight of the door. Ziva, on the other hand, was standing on the other side of the door, her backup drawn and pointing at the entrance.

Tony stepped out of his cupboard as understanding of Ziva's plan flooded his mind. He nodded at her and their eyes met for a second. Then, Ziva slid her gun along the floor towards Tony silently and drew her knife. She held it up, ready to strike.

Tim had observed this interaction and had also figured out the plan. He started to stand up, ready to help, but Tony shook his head and gestured for him to stay down. Confused, Tim followed Tony's order.

'Stay. Backup.' Tony mouthed. Tim frowned, and then nodded as he understood. He drew his gun but stayed crouched, ready to shoot if it became necessarily while remaining in cover.

The tension in the room grew with each passing second. The team waited with baited breath, for the suspects to reach their position. Finally they heard the sounds of running feet. The footsteps stopped outside the door.

'Lost 'em." One of then huffed. "Where'd they go?' Another henchmen demanded.

'To the lifeboats,' growled Lead-man. 'Once we find them, remember to ask them what they did with the Boss before you do anything else! Understood?' The team heard mumbles of agreement as the footsteps faded away with the men continuing their search down the hall and towards the lifeboats.

The team breathed a sigh of relief. Tony lowered Ziva's gun, then handed it back to her after she glared at him.

'Next time you shall take the door. Or you will remember to replace your weapon.' Ziva rebuked.

Tony just smirked. 'Who cares? We got away! So what happens now, McGeek?' He turned to where Tim was crouching.

But Tim wasn't there.

Tony exchanged a bemused look with Ziva then called for Tim. 'McGee? Shit, where are you?'

'McGee? This is not the time to pay games.' Ziva added.

'It's play, Ziva. And she's right McGee!'

They quickly searched the cabin but there was no sign of him. It was Ziva who first realised what could have happened.

'Tony. Perhaps McGee has gone forward in time as well?'

'Right! But, if that's true, then where is he now?"

Tony and Ziva looked around the room again for their missing teammate.

But there was still no sign of him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

**  
Chapter Eleven   
**

 

'Agent Gibbs!' The C.O walked into the conference room Gibbs was using as an office while aboard. He had not knocked or announced himself.

Gibbs ignored him.

However the C.O was not a patient man. He slammed his hand on the metal table right over where Gibbs was working. Gibbs had no choice but to look up at the man who was leaning over his desk and trying to get right in his face, for his attention he wasn't in the mood to give.

'Agent Gibbs!' he repeated.

Gibbs glared as he growled 'What?'

'I'm here to tell you we're postponing the search until dawn. Thought you would want to know.' Gibbs felt his gut drop in horror and as the C.O moved to leave, Gibbs quickly stood up and beat the man to the door, closing it so hard the frame around it shook.

'You're can't give up.' He said roughly, trying to control his voice.

'Marine's don't give up." The C.O said with a hard look. "But it's too dark to continue the search tonight. It was too dark to continue hours ago but we kept searching. It's now after midnight, Agent Gibbs. Most searches seize at sunset. I've let this one continue but my men need a break. We will continue to monitor for unidentified ships and we'll have men scanning the water just in case we come across your agents but you need to understand that even if your people were floating ten metres away from us right now in the water Agent Gibbs, we probably wouldn't see them.'

Seeing he had not convinced Gibbs he continued. 'We're not giving up.' Pushing past Gibbs, he left the room, before Gibbs could have a chance to reply or argue. Once Gibbs had recovered from the shock he stared at the pieces of paper on his make shift desk. They were interview transcripts, personal records – anything that could help.

In a sudden rage, he swept all the files off the desk and onto the floor, knocking his chair over in the process where it hit the ground with a loud thump.

 _I can't lose any more team members. No more family. I won't survive it again,_ he thought, running his hands though his hair.

Could he imagine his team without Tony, the only agent who not only worked with him for over 5 years, but also did so happily, thriving under his leadership even if he nearly got himself killed what felt like on a weekly basis? The ex-detective with commitment issues that seemed to have finally found his place in DC in the MCRT along with a comfortable place in Gibbs's life and maybe even heart, as the son he'd never had but found anyway. Or Ziva, the Mossad assassin with a chip on her shoulder and a heart like Gibbs' own, a solid block of ice that didn't remember how to melt. From the half sister of Ari Haswari to a valuable, trusted and dare he say it, _loved,_ family member in the dysfunctional member of the team that was so much more than that? Or Tim McGee? From green Probationary Agent to competent Junior Agent, who know longer stuttered in his presence and stood up for himself and knew how to get what he wanted and could hack illegally faster and with less hesitation then anyone else Gibbs could think of. Changes Gibbs was happy to take some credit for, and had pride for his entire team for the changes they had made towards themselves and towards each other.

Regaining control, he looked at the mess he had created; then sighing began to clean it up. He was so engrossed in his task he didn't notice the calls from the laptop a sailor had set up for him.

'Gibbs!' Abby called. She was shocked when he popped into view, seemingly ignoring her. 'Gibbs!' Her voice rose in indignation and increasing impatience.

Ducky joined in the calling. 'Jethro! Jethro!'

Finally Gibbs had picked up all the files and looked up at McGee's laptop, which he had left behind. On the screen he could see Abby and Ducky yelling at him, but there was no sound. Remembering something Tim had said about mute he moved his hands above the keyboard. After pressing a few buttons he was deafened by the noise from the computer.

'Gibbs! Come on, I know you're there! I can see you.' Abby pouted, shouting.

'Abby? Can you hear me?' Gibbs asked.

'Loud and clear, Bossman.'

'What have you got for me?' he demanded. Abby wanted to sulk for a moment to get some sort of acknowledgment that they had been waiting but Gibbs's glare encouraged her to let it go.

'Well, I double-checked the crime scene and there are no other signs of blood anywhere. So that means everyone else is okay right?" She said hopefully to Gibbs. "If someone was going to hurt them, it'd have been there. Unless…" She said as an afterthought, though it grew more and more panicked. "If Tony's been annoying them, he's probably been getting steadily more annoying over time… so if anything, they'd hurt him _later_. Oh no! _Gibbs!_ "

"DiNozzo is fine Abby." Gibbs growled, his anger over his helplessness to know for sure only making him more determined.

"And I ran the samples of blood Ducky brought me from the dent in the wall.' Abby said. 'Well…I matched it. And it's an NCIS agent…'

'Who?' Gibbs demanded a sinking feeling in his gut.

'One Special Agent Timothy McGee. Gibbs, McGee was thrown up against the wall with enough force to break the skin.'

'How hurt would he be, Duck?'

'Not very. I doubt if he even noticed the injury.' Ducky answered. 'The smear of blood indicated its just a scrape, nothing to be concerned about on its own.'

'But it would have been a delicate operation to imitate if someone was trying to fake a crime scene.' Abby added. 'As the blood wasn't dripped from above I can prove it was an honest injury. How many bad guys throw themselves into walls? Plus it's Timmy. He wouldn't betray anyone for anything!'

Gibbs just nodded, not wanting to rob her of her hope. 'What about Tony and Ziva's SIGs?'

'Nothing out of the ordinary. I only found their own fingerprints on their guns. But I can't figure out where McGee's is.'

'What do you mean Abby?'

'Well, Tony and Ziva's guns were found at the crime scene. It's logical to assume they were surprised and disarmed. But if that was so McGee would have lost his weapon too and it would be here. So the evidence suggests…'

'That our young Timothy is a traitor.' Ducky finished.

'Yes! Which isn't true. So I have to find out how McGee's gun could just vanish…'

'It didn't. Ever think our bastards may have taken it with them?' Gibbs suggested. At the looks on Ducky's and

Abby's faces he guessed that they hadn't. He rolled his eyes.

'What do you have on the bodies, Duck?'

'Nothing unusual. The first body died of starvation. He has been dead for weeks. Probably since the beginning of their journey. The other two bodies, however died almost together. There was no more then minutes between their times of deaths. If I was a betting man, I would bet that our Petty Officer was a witness to the first murder and was murdered himself to cover it up. Reminds me of this time…'

'Ducky!'

'Perhaps I shall tell you another time.' Gibbs went to turn the video talk off when Ducky spoke again, stopping him. 'Any news?' he asked.

Gibbs shook his head. 'No word. They're stopping the search until morning.'

'Morning!' Abby cried. 'But what if they're in the water? They could die by morning. Gibbs you have to promise you'll find them.'

Gibbs really didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep but the look in Abby's eyes had him making it anyway. 'I'll find them Abs. I'll even find them in time for McGee's surprise birthday party.'

Abby's eyes widen at the thought of a birthday. 'Oh my God! It's Tim's birthday! He's missing on his birthday… he could die on his birthday! Oh Gibbs, please tell me you'll find them!' Tears filled her eyes and Ducky moved to comfort her.

Hugging Abby, he spoke to Gibbs again. 'Find them Jethro. For everyone's sakes.' Closing the link and the laptop, Gibbs noted that a few years ago, using this technology would have been beyond him. In fact, only since Tim had joined the team had he began to really learn how to use his computer. Tim's enthusiasm about them had been contagious and even Gibbs had found it hard to not be swept up in it. It had been…no, it was one of McGee's defining qualities.

Just like Tony's odd sense of humour was his defining quality. Along with his loyalty, Saint Bernard like, Gibbs remembered with a smile. Tony may have acted stupid in with his juvenile sense of humour and pranks but he had been… _no…_ he _was_ a great man.

Just like Ziva had been a caring…No!

Gibbs felt like hitting something again when he realised he was thinking about his team in past tense. They were still alive, damn it! Standing up, he began to pace around the room, feeling helpless. He couldn't do anything until they had another lead and couldn't think of where to get one. It was like they had disappeared into thin air

It was as if something or something had just been waiting for him to ask for help, for guidance, even in his own mind because just as he thought that, a sound from the corner of the room drew his vision. There was a blob in the corner. It was transparent. Like a hologram or a projected image or _something_ but the corner was getting darker and there was definitely something there.

And whatever it was was holding a gun pointed straight at a wall.

Moving closer Gibbs realised two things, that it was a man, and that he was _fading in_! Shocked, Gibbs drew his SIG and pointed it at the man who was now completely solid.

'I have a gun pointed at you. Drop your weapon. Hands behind your head!'

The man stiffened. Very slowly, he lowered and dropped his weapon before raising his hands up and placed them interlocked behind his head. Then, without prompting he began to slowly stand up. The whole time Gibbs kept his gun pointed directly at the man's back.

Once he was standing up, Gibbs spoke again. 'Now turn around. Slowly. And keep your hands behind your head.'

Keeping his slow pace, the man turned around. When his face came into Gibbs' sight, Gibbs nearly dropped the gun.

'Hey Boss' Tim whispered, his hands still behind his head.

Gibbs was shocked. 'McGee.' He whispered.

Tim's sudden appearance had thrown him and without thinking he moved towards Tim, pulling him into a rough embrace. It was over before Tim even had a chance to move his hands. However Gibbs didn't let go of Tim, instead holding him an arms length away. When Tim bent down to grab his gun, Gibbs went with him, not removing his hands from Tim's shoulders.

'Where the hell have you been McGee?' He asked, his concern showing in his blue eyes, greater still when he saw his Agent's slight disorientation.

'I'm fine, Boss.'

"Fine doesn't just appear out of nowhere. Where are Tony and Ziva?' Gibbs demanded. Though emotion had overwhelmed him momentarily, the urgency to find the others had come back just as strong

'Aboard the Titanic.' Came the reply. Except all Gibbs heard was 'Aboard…th…anic…'

'McGee, I can't hear you!" He shouted. "Repeat!' He yelled, s his own ears filled with what sounded like static and McGee's words can in choppy, like a bad telephone connection. Tim was beginning to look transparent again and it was obvious by the confusion in his eyes that Gibbs wasn't the only one losing sound. He was mouthing words, but he could hear nothing.

Tim tried once again to get Gibbs to hear him. 'Boss! We're aboard the Titanic. And she's sinking.' Suddenly, McGee began to see the ship he had appeared on change back into the Titanic. He felt like screaming. His one chance at getting help and he had blown it.

Except he hadn't really. He was seeing the Titanic around him, but Gibbs' hands were still holding onto his clothes, his eyes still on his face. Tim could see the shock and confusion in Gibbs' normally guarded eyes.

'Where are we McGee?' Gibbs asked. They both saw each others shock as they realised that they could now hear each other again.

'It's the Titanic Boss. In 1912.' McGee answered, rushing the words in haste and desperation to get Gibbs to see and hear and understand. 'Boss, the ship is sinking. We need your help.'

Gibbs nodded, releasing Tim as he did so to get a better look around. Turning, he started when he realised the ship he was on was not the Titanic. Like an image a broken computer, the walls around him repeatedly shifted between two sets and only sheer force of will kept him on his feet through the disorientation.

'McGee? McGee!' He yelled. Looking down, he noticed his SIG, which he had dropped when he recognised Tim. Looking around he saw his notes and Tim's laptop on the table where he had left them. He was back in the present. But it appeared that Tim was not.

"I let go.' He muttered. 'I let go and now I'm back. Whatever this is, it only affects those three.' _And anything touching them,_ he added as an afterthought.

'Damn it!' Gibbs swore. He had found one of his team members and he had let them go.

Tim frowned. Gibbs had let go of him and disappeared, but he swore he could still hear him. 'Boss?' he called to the open air.

Gibbs' head snapped up at his agent's voice. 'Tim!' he cried, using his agent's first name. 'Where are you?' He swung wildly around the room but still didn't see Tim reappear.

'Boss! We need your help. Please, help us.' Gibbs almost smiled as he understood that while he couldn't see Tim, he could still hear him.

'I'm coming for you, Tim!' he called. He knew that the hope that statement would provide would help keep his agents alive. Until he found a way to get them back.

'Boss…suspects…aboard…us…' Gibbs felt like throwing something as he realised that whatever was letting him talk to his agent was fading now.

'Hold on, McGee. I'll find a way to help you.'

On a ship, nearly one hundred years earlier, Tim heard his Boss' final statement and smiled.

Help was on the way.

* * *

Moving across to the table, Gibbs grabbed the laptop. He kept hitting random buttons that looked right until a video feed of Abby's lab popped open. She was hard at work, her normally loud music still at a reasonable level.

'Abby!' She turned at the sound of his voice and looked up at the feed.

'Gibbs, I'm fast but I'm not that fast.' She teased, but with little heart behind it.

'Abby, I just got in contact with McGee…'

She interrupted him. 'McGee! Is he okay? Did he say how Ziva and Tony are? I …'

'Abby!' he yelled again, his tension running high and his urgency even higher.

'Sorry. Continue Bossman.'

'I got in contact with McGee and he told me where they are.'

'Where's that?' she asked, interrupting again.

Gibbs didn't seem to care. 'Abs, I need everything you can get me on the RMS Titanic…and her sinking.'


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

**  
Chapter Twelve   
**

 

'McGee!'

Tony and Ziva were hopelessly calling their missing teammates name, though to no avail. They were confident in their assumption that he too, had time travelled, though to when and where… Well, there they were clueless and that was making them in equal parts both frustrated and anxious.

And in severe need of coffee, though Tony kept that thought to himself, lest he incite further comments about his need to be Gibbs.

'Come on! We have to search for him.' Ziva grabbed Tony's hand to pull him from the room, the urgency she felt leading to her almost dragging him behind her as he yelped. She kept to the walls as they crept down corridors, making sure to double check around turns. Tony followed her lead, and though it was probably unprofessional, only held on tighter to her hand when she went to loosen her grip. His other hand was proficient enough to handle pointing the gun.

There were others in the corridors now, having now been roused by the cabin staff. They were all complaining about the rudeness of being awakened for a drill at this time of night. The partners quickly stowed away their weapons, attempting to blend in with the crowd. While Ziva barged through, Tony attempted to placate the ruffled feathers left behind her warpath.

'Hey, how all you folks doing?' He greeted, as he was sped along. 'Nice night for it… _ow_ , Ziva, watch it will you? Sorry everyone!" Tony shouted. "Women, can't live with 'em…can't live without- _ow!_ ' Having just turned a corner and were finally out of the passenger-filled hallway, though his voice still echoed, Ziva spun around and slammed Tony against the wall.

' _What_ are you doing?" She hissed. "Have you lost your mind? Do you even have the slightest understanding of what subtlety is?'

"Rule 27." Tony huffed. "There's two ways to follow. Either they don't notice you, or they _only_ notice you."

"In case you haven't realised DiNozzo, we aren't following anyone! We are trying to _hide!_ "

"In case _you_ haven't noticed _Off_ icer David, you were drawing even more attention that I was by running into everyone. I was just trying to stop them from reporting you to authorities and getting you arrested for assault!" Though their tones were aggressive, neither of them tried to pull away their still joined hands. They left their staring with the unspoken decision of an impasse, with neither giving ground. They kept walking, though slightly calmer now, having released some pent up energy into arguing.

Once on deck, Ziva and Tony spotted the suspects' search for them. They quickly ducked behind a group of first class passengers, who were loudly complaining about the rude awaking and being forced up on deck in the middle of the night. Tony and Ziva stood still and watched the suspects search for them in vain. In the process of moving, Ziva let go of Tony's hand. There was no sign of McGee.

The grumbling passengers noticed them, one deciding to include them in conversation. 'Say, you two, what do you think of this ridiculous drill? I will surely have something to say to the person in charge here tomorrow, you mark my words.' Ziva looked at the passengers.

'Perhaps this is not a drill.' She whispered it so quietly they could barely hear her. She and Tony walked away, leaving bemused passengers behind them.

In a deserted hallway, giving them privacy once more, she turned to Tony. 'Now what? Where should we look?'

He considered it for a second then replied. 'The stern deck.' Seeing her confusion over his seemingly random choice, he elaborated further. 'Where I appeared.'

'Of course! Perhaps it is some sort of gateway there…' Grabbing his hand again, Ziva tugged him towards the stern. Even as Tony was worrying for his friend and still finding the idea of time travelling gateways somewhat incredulous, he found some part of himself wishing for a long search to find him. If only for an excuse to continue holding Ziva's hand.

* * *

'So, we are here. There is not sign of McGee.' Ziva asked once they had reached the stern of the ship. They had found it to be deserted. There was no sign that McGee had even been there, no wet patch on the deck as there would have been if he had reappeared. At least, as far as they knew…

'Maybe he's taking longer then me to return?' Tony theorised.

'How long were you gone, Tony?'

'A few minutes. Five at most.'

'He has been gone for twice as long as you and when you returned you only just made the stern…' Tony's eyes widened as he realised what she meant and he ran to the back railings of the ship, peering over them to stare at the dark water below, staining his eyes for anything before a realisation hit him hard and he realised not all hope was lost.

'But we've stopped moving, haven't we?' Ziva nodded and he continued, 'I appeared where I disappeared, according to McGeek. I changed position on the ship because the ship was moving. So McGee will reappear in the same place he was where he disappeared, if he's right abut how this all works.' Ziva nodded as he was talking, signifying her agreement with his statements.

'So we should return to the place where he disappeared.' She finished for Tony.

Just then, Tony felt someone tap him in the back. 'Hey, Tony...' The voice whispered. Without thinking, Tony drew back his fist, swung around and slammed it into the face of the man behind him.

Tim felt the fist slam into his jaw and with a cry of surprise he fell backwards onto the deck, nearly cracking his head when he landed there. Tony's eyes widened in horror as he realised it was McGee he had hit.

'McGee!' Ziva cried, dropping to her knees beside him. Catching his eye she asked 'Are you alright?'

'Except for the fist to the jaw, yeah, I'm fine.'

'Just be glad it wasn't Ziva's back you tapped. Or that I didn't shoot first, look later.' Tim shuddered while Ziva looked thoughtful.

'Why were you tapping Tony's back anyway?' she asked.

'Wanted to get your attention. Not the attention of the criminals' two corridors away. This was the only way I could think of.' Rotating his jaw he commented, 'Man, Tony, you have a mean right hook!'

Tony smiled sheepishly, surveying Tim. 'Wait, why aren't you wet? Where did you _go?_ '

'Because I flashed forward to a ship.' Tim rolled his eyes as he spoke.

'When did you go?' Ziva asked.

'Now…which is to say the present…or is just simply the time we came from? You know what I mean, NCIS time.'

'You were on a modern ship? Did you call someone?' Ziva asked.

'Did one better. I talked to Gibbs. In person.' At Tim's words, Tony and Ziva had mirroring looks of shock on their faces.

'Tell me you told him where we are McGee.' Tony said with a slightly threatening look on his face.

'I did…but I don't hear he heard me… I couldn't hear him and he couldn't hear me judging by the look on his face. Everything went hinky, One second we were fine and the next I was getting knocked around and it was like, a bad connection or something.'

'So, you did not tell him where we are?' Ziva asked, the hopeful look on her face disappearing.

'No…but I think I may have shown him.'

'What?' cried Ziva and Tony together.

'How did you do that McWonder?' Tony added.

'I'm not sure. I…flashed forward to the ship Gibbs is on and when I was there he must have grabbed me as I

returned to this time. And when I got back to this ship I found he had come too…'

'How?' breathed Ziva.

'I think he came back because he had physical contact with me via his hands. Once he let go, he disappeared.'

'But he knows where we are now?' Tony asked a hopeful look returning to his face. If anyone could get them out of here before they were all dead, it was Gibbs.

Tim looked up with a smile. 'I'm pretty sure he does.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

**  
Chapter Thirteen   
**

 

'Right. So now we have Gibbs looking for us. But what _can_ he do?' Tony asked the question they had all been thinking. 'How is Gibbs going to help us get off this ship?' McGee felt slightly off kilter by that. Though the idea had of course occurred to him, usually Tony had an unshakable faith in Gibbs abilities.

'Abby is with him. Together they may be able to figure out what's happened to us, and reverse it.' He pointed out feebly, though his logical mind couldn't think of even one way that they could be reached, not even with both the gothic scientist and Gibbs on the case.

'In just half an hour? I do not think we can rely on them, McGee.' Ziva said.

McGee seemed a little shocked at what Ziva said. 'Half an hour?'

'…Yes. You said we had around two hours two hours ago...' Their eyes all widen at the realisation.

'McGee…'

'Come on! I have an idea.'

* * *

'See! They're still lowering the lifeboats.' Tim pointed at the side of the deck, where sure enough women and children were climbing aboard what looked to be the last lifeboat left.

There were no men getting aboard.

Tony turned to Ziva. "Ziva…"

'No. I will not go. We are a team and a team sticks together." She was defiant.

'But Ziva! ..." Tony tried to continue but was interrupted.

'No. I have made my decision. I will not take a place on a lifeboat simply because I am a woman and am able to do so. I will not leave this team!'

Tony stepped forward and grabbed Ziva's shoulders. He looked her directly into her eyes. 'Ziva. You have to go. McGee and I can't get on a lifeboat, but you can. Damn it Ziva, I'm not letting you do this." Her eyebrows rose.

"You think you can change my mind?" While not mocking or scornful, her tone was incredulous.

"If I have to David, I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you into the boat." With a hand on her shoulder he pulled her closer. "I'm pulling rank. I'm senior field agent, Gibbs isn't here. Get. In. The. Boat. That's an order." He moved back so they were a normal distance apart but Ziva, grabbing the neck of his shirt, pulled him back in.

"I am more qualified then you at surviving. I can look after myself.' Ziva seemed to be losing focus as she continued to stare into Tony's eyes.

"I am not that person anymore." Ziva said desperately. "Not an assassin! Gibbs – and you too – taught me. Taught me your rules. What about Semper Fi? No man left behind?"

"It's my job to get you out of here Ziva. I'm Team Leader. You have a chance here! A chance to ensure someone survives to help Gibbs and Ducky and Abby find us. You have to go.'

Tim, who had been standing back during the argument, stepped forward now, seeing a way to convince Ziva to leave.

'Ziva. How much do you know about the sinking of the Titanic?'

She looked confused at the question but answered it. 'I do not know much, as _you_ know.'

'But how much do you know about the lifeboats?'

'Only that weren't enough.' Ziva answered. 'Why?'

'Because they let men into the boats once all the women and children of the area had boarded. So you get in a boat now and as soon as the rest of the women are sorted, we can board too."

Tony quickly endorsed Tim's argument. 'Yeah Ziva. If you get on, we can follow, once all the women and children are on.'

'But we are partners.' She said, focusing her argument on Tony. 'And partners do not leave each other.'

'But you have to go.' Tony said, his head lowered. 'I need you to go.' He lifted his head and looked into her eyes with the full force of his glance. 'I need you to be safe.' He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Looking into his eyes she found herself agreeing. 'I will go…but you must promise you will board after the women and children.'

'I do.' Tony replied.

Tim, who had looked away during this, noticed that the only lifeboat nearby was almost full. 'Come on Ziva, if you're going you need to go now and hurry.' Tony and Ziva started, having forgotten he was there. Looking at where he was pointing, Ziva furrowed her brow.

'But, if it is full, how will you board?'

'There's another two lifeboats. On the other side. We'll get on them.' Tim said.

'I will come with-' Ziva began.

'You'll get on that boat now.' Tony interrupted, a hard look in his eyes. Without giving her a chance to comment, he pulled her over to the lifeboat. Though her assassin training meant she could throw him off any time, she allowed him to direct her.

'Excuse me gents.' He called. 'I have a woman here.' The men surrounding the lifeboat parted as his said that, seemingly having no regard for their own lives. Ziva realised she couldn't make a scene. Not if she wanted to keep their secret of being time travelers. And also not without belittling the men's sacrifice.

So she went along with Tony, and didn't fight him or yell or argue. But, before she entered the lifeboat, moments before he stepped back to where Tim was standing, she hugged him.

'I know I am not a demonstrative person but I do care for you. And Tim. Do not leave me alone.' Ziva whispered into Tony's ear.

Letting go, she hugged Tim, who had moved forward to say goodbye.

'Look after him.' She whispered.

'Meet you on the Carpathia, Abigail.' She drew back in confusion.

'Abigail.' She mouthed.

'Well, Ziva's not a common name around here.'

The officer in charge of the lifeboat was getting impatient. 'We have to leave. Are you getting in Miss…?'

'Gibbs.' McGee provided. At Ziva's confused face, he continued. 'I know you go by your fiancé's name now, but how else will Papa find you in New York?'

'And you two.' Ziva said as she was helped into the boat. Her hand remained in Tony's.

"Ziva." Tony said urgently as the boat made its first jerk into being lowered. "Just— I meant to tell you—about—about your dress. I was meaning to tell you - you look incredible in it. Beautiful." His hand found her curly hair and became tangled in it. "I just wanted you to know–" The boat lurched again and the ladies screamed. Ziva's dark eyes stayed fixed on her partners as his hand was ripped out of her hair.

She had only one final glance of Tim and Tony standing side by side before they were swallowed by the crowd.

* * *

'So, McGee.' Tony said was faux casualness once she was out of sight. 'How much of what you told Ziva was truth?'

Tim gave Tony a brief glance then looked back out over the water. 'Most of it. Rule Seven - Always be specific when you lie.' He smiled at the last part.

Tony briefly returned the smile. 'Gibbs would be proud. So, again McLiar, how much was truth?'

McGee looked down. 'Well, men _were_ let aboard lifeboats once the women and children had boarded, and there are two lifeboats left aboard at least. But…'

'But what, McGee?'

'It's doubtful that men would be allowed aboard now, at this late hour. And even so, I wouldn't try to board the two remaining lifeboats.'

'Why not?'

'They get swept overboard.' He lifted his head and looked Tony in the eyes.

'I'm sorry, Tony. I don't think there's a way to get off this ship anymore.'


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

**  
Chapter Fourteen   
**

 

'No McGee, we can't think like that! Come on, we're going to find a way off this ship.' Grabbing Tim's arm, he began to drag him though the panicking crowd.

Suddenly, he felt his grip thrown off as someone tried to walk through his arm. Looking up he saw Tim's frightened eyes as the crowd dragged them apart.

'McGee!' he hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth and craning his neck as he searched. 'McGee! Jesus! Where are you?'

The panic and screams of the crowd drowned out his voice. People were trying to get past him and he was being knocked around. Trying to move against the crowd, a hard blow caused him to hit the deck. People were still moving around him and one person's foot caught him in the head, breaking his nose.

Blood flowing freely, he crawled towards a gap in the crowd, where he was able to right himself.

Once he had stopped the bleeding with his borrowed tux sleeve, he ignored the pain in his nose and began to search for his wayward partner again, using the ship rail to gain an extra foot in height to see over everyone's heads. He held on tightly, not wanting to inadvertently topple over into the sea.

But the extra height _did_ give him the edge he was looking for as he finally spotted McGee, standing in a doorway. He was partially in the shadows and had a distressed and worried look on his face. He too was looking around wildly across the crowd.

Relaxing a little at another minor crisis averted, Tony began to fight his way over, tripping a little at the slight tilt of the deck. Finally Tim spotted him, but to Tony's confusion, his expression screwed up, rather than breaking into relief, as Tony expected, McGee pointedly looked away again, continuing to look across the deck and people, still apparently searching. Frowning at Tim's weird behaviour and feeling his gut churn, Tony increased his pace and made his way to Tim's side.

'McGee? You all right?' When Tim didn't respond he continued, 'McGee? What's up?'

'You shouldn't have come back for me. You should have left me here.' He whispered painfully.

'Your team mate gives good advice.' The man who had been standing behind Tim stepped forward then, signalling his fellows to the same. "I was content just to kill this agent and leave you to whatever fate was in shore for you aboard this ship. But you decided to come back for him. So I'm going to kill you too. How lovely!' Tony cursed, giving himself an internal Gibbs slap for failing to see the men, only seeing the pushy crowd surrounding them all.

'Why McGee? Why did you play bait for them?' Tony said, ignoring the man, focusing only on his partner. He wasn't assigning blame…yet, but as the goons moved to both sides of him and he felt what had _better_ be a gun against his side, the tension he was feeling rose more than a few notches.

Tim's face showed his despair. 'Tony, I didn't! If I didn't stand still and not tip you of, they were going to kill you.' Tony closed his eyes and counted to five. Then ten.

"And that is different to now, _how?_ " He hissed low, as the head honcho waved his gun in Tony's face. It was a testament to the situation that the pressing crowd around them remained oblivious, focusing only on the prominent and looming danger of the ship sinking.

'Were you the bastard who killed the Boss?' The man got close to Tony but he didn't flinch.

'No," he replied coolly, "The lovely lady who eliminated your Boss has already left the ship.'

The man backhanded Tony with the length of his gun, to the side of the face. Tony moved with the blow, gritting his teeth and wondering if it cracked his cheekbone.

"Jesus, gun safety! What are you, crazy? Put on the safely at least!" He gasped. The goon wasn't listening though, he was brining with anger.

'Liar! Boss wouldn't be outsmarted by a girl!'

'Remind me to introduce to the lady who did it sometime. She'll show who what women can do.' Tony deadpanned. 'No, wait, it's funny actually because I won't do that. You know why? Because we'll all be dead!'

The lead man shook his head and smiled. 'Not us. We're getting off this thing. But you two, you're dead men.'

'How?' Tim suddenly asked.

The men jumped at his voice, engrossed apparently in Tony's interrogation. 'What do you mean?' one asked.

'How are you getting off this ship?' Tim repeated.

'By the other lifeboats, of course.' The lead man said. 'How else, retard?'

'What other lifeboats?' Tony asked, having picked up what Tim was doing. Or at least he knew to go with the flow.

'The ones on the other side.' Another man, who hadn't spoken yet said.

'There are no other lifeboats on the other side.' Tim whispered. 'These are all that's left. And they're going to be swept off soon.'

The lead man hit Tim in the face with his gun's butt. 'Don't lie to me. I know all these ships have to have enough lifeboats for all people aboard.'

'In our time, maybe. But not here. Here, they only were required to have enough lifeboats for half the ships' total passengers. Which is about sixteen lifeboats. Plus the four collapsible boats.' At the looks of shock on the men's faces Tim continued. 'The reason the Titanic was such a huge disaster was because there wasn't enough lifeboats. And the ones they had didn't even take their full capacity.'

One of the men began to speak. 'So you're saying…'

'I'm saying that all the lifeboats are gone. There's no way off this ship. We're doomed!'

"Way to be dramatic there Probie." Tony muttered, low enough for just McGee to hear.

The identical looks of horror on the men's faces would have been comical if the situation hadn't been so serious. 'Are you sure Mr Agent?' the lead man said, pointing his gun at Tony. 'Because I think you're lying to try to convince us to let you go. So tell me, where are the other lifeboats? Remember your friend's life may depend on your answer.'

Seeing that Tim was conflicted, unsure as to the answer, Tony spoke over him. 'McGee! Don't tell them! I don't want you to give away the boats on the…' He stopped, staring hard at McGee.

The lead man pointed his gun at Tony's head. 'Yes? Where are the boats?'

'The stern.' Tim almost sighed. 'There are another two collapsible lifeboats on the stern. I'm sorry Tony. I can't let them kill you.' His eyes, however told a different story. _Wait._ They said. _I know what I'm doing._

Tony gave Tim a discreet nodded even as the lead man gloated. 'I knew you would tell me. See, I'm not an unreasonable guy.' He signalled his men. 'Bring them both. If they've lied, we'll kill them there.'

'And if we haven't?' Tony asked.

'Then once we're all aboard the lifeboats, I won't kill you. I'll just leave you to what ever fate awaits you here aboard this doomed ship.'

"Yeah, you're a swell guy, really." Tony said loudly.

Moving along the boat was now like climbing a small hill. The ship was listing, the majority of the bow beneath the waves. Tim pretended to be unfit, puffing and wheezing as they walked. Finally, the lead man let Tony near him, supposedly to help him.

'Jeez, McGee! And here I thought you worked out.' He hissed.

'I do. I'm faking it Tony.' Tim whispered back. 'When we reach the stern, I'm going to drop my phone. That's the signal.'

'The signal to what?'

'To attack. To take as many of these idiots out as we can. If I'm going down, I'm going to take as many of them with me as I can.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Tony said as they passed by the band, which was still playing.

Tim looked back at them. 'Brave men. They keep playing until the ships final moments, regardless of the consequences of doing so.'

Tony smiled too. 'Let's hope we can be as brave as them.'

Suddenly the men leading them stopped. They had reached the end of the deck, or at least the end of the walkable deck as the water was lapping at their heels where they were standing. 'Where are they? Where are the lifeboats?' the lead man said, turning to Tim.

Tim looked up into the man's eyes, determination written all over his face. 'There are no more lifeboats. I told you that.'

'Bu-but you said…' One of the goons stammered.

' _Bu-bu- bu-_ _b_ ut we lied.' Tony mocked, resolved to not let Tim take all the punishment.

'You'll pay for this.' The leader said pointing his gun at Tim's head. Tim closed his eyes and looked down, seemingly beaten. Tony kept his eyes on Tim, waiting for the signal. If it didn't come in the next few seconds Tony was just going to attack. Since when did he take instructions from the Probie anyhow?

But, there! Tim's phone had appeared on the deck and began to slide down towards the water. Tony kicked out behind him, knocking out the legs of the man there. All the other men looked over at Tony at the sound the man made when he hit the deck. This was all the distraction Tim needed for him to grab the gun hand of the leader and slam it against the nearby wall, causing him to drop it. He then began to cuff him.

However, that was only one man that Tim took out, leaving two more for Tony to deal with, as well as the one that Tony had already dropped.

Quickly, Tony punched one in the face, hard enough to cause him to fall backwards.

The other drew his gun and took the close range shot. Right at Tony.

At the sound of the gun Tim swung around, to look at Tony, away from where he had cuffed the leader to a pole. Seeing the blood spot blossoming on Tony shirt, McGee took one step towards him mouthing his name. But there was no time to react; the bullet had already impacted.

Tony took a step back and tripped over the man behind him, that was already fallen because of him.

The middle of his back hitting the railing and from there it was all physics. Tim watched in horror was momentum caught up with Tony and he continued to move back, motion pulling him over the side rail and toppling, head first with gravity, into the black water beneath.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

**  
Chapter Fifteen   
**

 

The man who had shot Tony seemed shocked; as if this was the first time he had fired a weapon.

Or maybe at the suddenness of Tony's death.

He took an automatic step forward, leaning towards the rail, to watch Tony's fall. Tim too, flung a hand out, but he was nowhere near enough and there was nothing left to do. This wasn't Tony hanging in a multi level car park, ready and waiting for Tim to haul him up again.

'Get down!' McGee cried, vision blurred as his eyes welled up with tears he couldn't push away. The man turned, his gun still in his hands. 'Drop your weapon!' When the man didn't drop it and began to raise it Tim fired.

The man jerked as Tim's shot went straight though his head. His body tumbled overboard too, into the dark, unforgiving water. Tim lowered his gun slowly before looked around.

No one had seen him, they were still alone in the empty deck. He moved toward the third man, still lying on the deck. Standing above him, Tim pointed the leader's gun at his head and his finger tightened on the trigger.

'Get up.' Tim barked, his voice dangerous. The man complied, fearful now. 'Stand by that pole.' Tim signalled which pole with a jerk of his gun.

The man glanced at the pole, then at Tim, then back at the pole. McGee held the gun tighter.

The man dived forward, towards him. He pulled the trigger. A resounding _click_ was all he got.

He and the man collided, and they were knocked to the ground. McGee tried to get a swing with the gun into the side of his attackers head as the slope of the ship made them roll as they brawled, but was blocked. A grip found its way to his wrist and squeezed, until his fingers loosened their hold and the gun fell away. Without bullets it was useless so Tim let it slide.

Instead, he focused on trying to get the man on top of him _off_. The man was stronger but Tim had a hidden weapon, if only he could reach it, his knife. Where would any of them be without rule nine?

Using his right hand to try and push the man off him, he reached his left hand down to his belt. He lost momentum in the fight with only one hand but he was out of options. He was never going to be a brawler.

For a few heart-stopping seconds he couldn't find the knife, then his fingers closed around its hilt.

Drawing the knife clear of the belt and out between their stomachs, he brought it down on the man from above, resulting in a glancing side wound. The greasy eyed man's grin that hadn't moved since he first lunged faltered as he slid off Tim and Tim was able to stab again, with true aim, into his chest. Kneeling, the mans hands enclosed around the hilt and stared as blood quickly spread to soak his shirt, before eyes wide, he stared up at Tim who stood, panting. The man's eyes were wide and shocked, as if he hadn't thought that Tim had it in him. Then he fell backwards, legs still beneath him but on his back, to lay on the deck.

He died quickly and without sound.

Slowly, Tim moved to the man's side and took his dirty knife back. Apart from that dead body, there was the unconscious man Tony had felled before the second felled him. And the leader, still handcuffed and subdued, to a pole.

Tim felt himself harden, suppressing grief as he looked over the rails to see if Tony was there. Many people were, some moving, some not, but nothing.

There was no sign of him.

* * *

By now, the tilt of the deck was so steep it reminded Tim of a huge hill by his house when he was a child. He knew then that he had to get off this ship, lest he go down with her. He glanced over his shoulder, where the leader was still handcuffed to the pole. A part of him wanted the man to stay there, drowning as punishment for Tony.

But at the same time, he wasn't sure he could leave someone to that fate. Plus, when the wreak was found in the future, a pair of modern day handcuffs attached, scientists would have a field day. It was way too hinky.

He pulled the gun from the unconscious man and gestured to the leader to get up. He unlocked them with one hand, brandishing the gun with the other.

The first thing the leader did was take a wild swing. Anger or madness had taken him over, after perhaps seeing his team taken out, but Tim ducked and swept his leg around, pulling the leaders feet out from under him. As he crashed to the ground, Tim ran to where he knew crowd to be, disappearing in it.

Maybe as a sworn cop, he should have remained with the leader, he was a criminal and a murderer, and Tim had let him loose around thousands of people. That had to be against NCIS protocol.

But he couldn't worry about that, there was no motive for the leader to do anything now that anyone around him wasn't—survive the night. There was no NCIS yet anyway. Well, no NCIS like what he knew. Tim was pretty sure it existed in some way now.

But it didn't matter. He wasn't going to sacrifice his chances for a scumbag like that.

Some people did scream at the body left lying on the deck—he heard them as people moved in that direction, to higher ground but most ignored it. One death, even are graphic as that in plain sight, was nothing to the deaths already occurring, and the thousand that would still occur and people realised it.

Running fast downhill, the deck was becoming a slide, an out of control one. People were starting to fall. The ship was soon going to split and he didn't think he still wanted to be around for that.

In the movie, it worked, but he knew Hollywood and he knew reality.

If he could even make his way back to the top rails, through the screaming, panicking crowds and the deck, which was more vertical every second, he'd still have to survive the breaking ship and the suction of going under with it. All likelihood would suggest that would be deadly. The ship was too big and its pull too strong.

Tim made his way to the railings, on the side the lifeboats had been lowered. There was no time to hesitate, with the bow breaking any moment, even the surrounding waters were going to be dangerous, without even thinking about the water itself.

He jumped.

* * *

Disbelief coloured Ziva's thoughts as she sat in Collapsible Boat D. She could still see the Titanic from here. The bow was almost completely gone, submerged beneath the waves. Even from this distance she could hear the cries and screams of the people still left aboard and them moving. Along with the curious sound of violins playing.

A crash sounded though the night, ripping it apart. Ziva watched with horror as the bow broke, disappearing completely. She tried to look away but couldn't. Her eyes seemed glued to the ship, unable to not watch its final, doomed moments.

The final moments of her friends.

The stern part of the ship was rising now, higher and more vertical, the dead weight underneath still attached exactly as McGee said it would. As she watched a funnel on the stern broke off and fell into the water. There were gasps amongst the other members of her lifeboat. Ziva knew why. There had been people in the water, and they were all sure it had fallen onto them.

A tear ran down her cheek as the ship bobbed like a cork, higher and lower. She made no move to wipe it away. It seemed appropriate, seeing as though she was watching her friends die. And she was helpless to do anything about it.

Instead, she watched spellbound as the stern continued its rise into the sky. It hung there for a moment, perpendicular to the sea.

It had started so slowly, but then it disappeared so fast.

The Titanic was gone. But the worst was yet to come.

As the ship disappeared, the victims still aboard screamed, almost as one. And once it had disappeared the cries did not stop. They kept coming, cries for loved ones. Cries for help.

'We have to go back.' Ziva said. She was not aware she had spoken aloud until someone replied.

'And be killed ourselves? No thank you.'

Murder in her eyes she turned and faced the speaker. 'We have to go back. They will die if we don't!'

'And we'll die if we do! They'll swamp us, capsize us. Put us in the water!'

'But my… brother is still aboard. Along with my fiancé.' Ziva said remembering their story. She felt helpless. Here she was not powerful. A trained assassin she might be, but never before had that felt so useless to her. Not without weapons, outnumbered so badly and still in such a dangerous position. All she could do was argue.

'We can't just leave them to die!'

An argument broke out in the lifeboat, with half wanting to go back and the other half not wanting to go. Some women just looked shell-shocked, frightened into submission. Eventually, one of the crewmembers aboard, declared himself the highest-ranking crewmember and therefore in charge. He decided it was too dangerous to return to the Titanic and could not be convinced otherwise.

Ziva stared at the spot she had last seen the Titanic, tears freely running down her face. She had promised to make her lifeboat return to the disaster to pick up survivors. She had failed to do so.

And in doing so, if her teammates were not already dead, she was delivering their final blow.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

**  
Chapter Sixteen   
**

 

'The Titanic? Boss…why?'

'I'll explain later. I need everything you've got ASAP.' Gibbs said. 'McGee said they were aboard that ship and that it was sinking.'

'Is that a code? Gibbs, the Titanic sank nearly a hundred years ago!' Abby had obviously searched the ship by the way she was reading off her computer.

'Abby, McGee just appeared in my room here, talked to me and disappeared. We discount nothing!'

Abby's eyes were wide.

'Okay, Bossman." She scrolled down her Wikipedia page scanning. "The ship set sail on the 10th April, hit an iceberg on the 14th just before midnight and sank by 2:15 the following morning. Over 1500 people died, compared to the 700 who survived. Those who lived were mostly women and children…Gibbs? Does that mean-'

'Where! Abby, where exactly did it sink?' Gibbs interrupted Abby before she could voice her fears.

'Um, okay, okay, okay. According to this site Titanic sunk at 49°56'49" W, 41°43'32" N'

Gibbs copied down the position. 'Thanks Abs.' With that, he turned his back on Abby and left the room.

'Gibbs!' Abby called, but it was too late. Gibbs had gone.

* * *

'Agent Gibbs, are you sure this is where your Agent said the ship was?' The C.O asked Gibbs. 'There's no sign of a ship anywhere around here.'

They were on a small boat, searching the water for any sign of anything.

'Wouldn't be. My agent said the ship was sinking. They estimated they only had until two o'clock before she went down.' Gibbs knew he was lying through his teeth, but he did have Rule Seven for a reason.

The C.O. sighed in frustration but signaled the sailors to keep searching the water.

Suddenly a call came from one sailor.

'There!' Gibbs heard this and rushed down to where the sailor was.

'Where?' he asked.

'Right down there sir, its something.' The sailor said as Gibbs reached him. Near the lifebelt I just threw!'

Gibbs spotted where the sailor meant.

'Get closer!' he barked. The C.O. nodded and spoke to the boats driver. The boat changed directions and headed for the spot.

Once it reached the spot, it became obvious that there was a person in the water and that they weren't conscious. Without thinking Gibbs jumped into the water and swam to the body. The water was like ice but he swam furiously, ignoring the pain.

Turning it over, he saw it wasn't a member of his team. And the man was clearly dead. The bullet hole in the middle of his forehead suggested to Gibbs that maybe; somehow, his team had been able to subdue the suspects. Lethally.

Then Gibbs spotted another body in the water, this one floating head up. Racing towards it, he ignored the cries from the boat. A few seconds before he reached the body he realised it was Tony.

'DiNozzo!' he managed to call as he reached him. Turning back to the boat he signaled the second body. The boat powered towards him. Once they came alongside Gibbs he was helped into the boat as others pulled Tony from the water.

'How is he?' Gibbs panted as he attempted to refuse the blanket they offered him. Tony was pulled out of reach as medics and sailors surrounded him.

'We'll get him back to the ship.' Came the reply from the sailor trying to get Gibbs to accept the blanket. Finally, giving up on Gibbs he left the blanket beside him and moved away.

'There's a pulse!' Came the cry from a medic working over Tony. Gibbs stumbled over, grabbing at one of the sailors.

"He's alive?" He demanded. The Marine was not intimidated.

"For now."

'Call another boat over here to continue the search! Alert the ship that we are returning and that we have two people in need of medical attention.' Ordered the C.O as they spend off back to the ship.

'What about the first body I saw?' A sailor said.

Gibbs looked up at this. 'Don't bother. He's dead.'

'Forgive me, Sir, but are you certain?' the sailor replied.

'Yup. The bullet hole though his head is a dead giveaway.' The sailor looked a bit taken back by this statement.

'How long until we reach your ship?' Gibbs asked as he turned to the C.O. after being pushed away again by sailors trying to treat Tony.

'Two minutes.'

Gibbs nodded and looked down at Tony whose gunshot wound was very obvious. _I only hope Tony can hold on that long,_ he thought.

Gibbs was forced into a medical room once they reached the ship. Tony was taken into another room.

One nurse was instructed to check Gibbs for hypothermia. Once he was cleared, though not without instructions to change his clothes, he raced to where his Agent was. Spotting the C.O he moved towards him.

'How is he?' Gibbs asked.

'Not good, Agent Gibbs. There's a helicopter coming to take him to the nearest hospital. I was just coming to ask if you wanted to go with him.'

'What about my other Agents? Any sign of them?' Gibbs asked. He was unwilling to go with Tony if it meant leaving Ziva and Tim behind. But at the same time, could be really leave Tony? Not so close to death…

'Nothing. We recovered a body from the water and it will be sent by another helicopter to your M.E. However, there's no other sign of anyone else in the area. We'll keep searching, of course. But it looks like your other Agents went down with the ship. If we don't find anything by tomorrow, we'll start searching for a wreck.'

A flash of fear went across Gibbs' face before he could bury it. Fear for his agent's lives. Now what did he do? Stay, and leave Tony in the capable hands of others. Or go, and have no one here for Tim and Ziva when they were found. For he knew they would be found. He would accept nothing less…well he wouldn't let anyone think he was going to accept nothing less.

Sighing, he made his decision.

Ten minutes later as he sat beside Tony in the helicopter called to take him to the hospital; he hoped he had made the right one.


	18. Chapter 17

****

They had no idea where they were going. They had no idea what to do. There was no plan, no direction in mind other than to flee the scene of the disaster.

 

The officer aboard simply ordered the women to row in a direction that was away from the Titanic and the panicked women followed his orders, rowing into the darkness.

 

Ziva was not near an oar. She wasn’t sure if she was glad of this. Though rowing was keeping those doing it warmer, Ziva did not think she could actively participate in something that was dooming her friends. Instead she simply stared at the horizon, trying to comprehend the night’s events.

 

It was therefore obvious that Ziva was the first to spot the ship’s light in the early dawn.

 

‘SHIP! There’s a ship!’ she screamed. Those able looked where she pointed, a small point of light on the horizon. The boat rocked as everyone twisted to see.

 

“Just a star.” One woman muttered. In the absolute stillness of the night, her voice burned into the night. Others murmured in agreement.

 

“It’s a ship!” Another woman argued devoutly. “They’ve come to rescue us!”

 

An argument broke out.

 

Some of the women wished to keep rowing the way they were going, others towards the light Ziva had seen. Eventually, the crew member who had stopped them going back declared they had nothing to lose, and everything to gain by going towards the light. Hope rising, they began to row towards it.

 

Ziva kept silent the whole time they were arguing, feeling numb. Instead, she kept her eyes on the light, never blinking. If this ship came to rescue them, would it go back for Tony and McGee?

 

But no… they would be dead by the time it arrived. No one could survive hours in this water at these temperatures…not even very Special Agents from the future.

 

********

 

 _She’s not coming back. She’s not coming back. Oh God, she’s not coming back…_

 

Tim struggled to continue treading water, even as more voices went silent. It wasn’t going to be long now… if he just closed his eyes… wanted to sleep.

 

Did he care about waking up? Inevitably, he knew, befuddled as he was, that sleep was coming. And that would be it for Tim McGee.

 

Tim blinked as a bright light burned into his retinas. He raised a numb Popsicle arm to protect them from the sudden glare and heard loud voices calling out at his movement. Blinking, he tried to look beyond the light.

 

Something bumped into him, gently knocking him. Tim tried to glare at it, but only in his mind could he find the energy. He was quite certain that he hadn’t actually moved. Something else grabbed him under his arm, pulling him clear of the water.

 

It hurt.

 

It was then he realised how cold it was. He was pushed down to a solid surface and he buckled. Something heavy was thrown over him. A voice spoke to him, but it was indistinct and Tim ignored it.

 

 _Sleep…I wanna sleep… just sleep._

 

Tim’s world faded to black.

 

********

 

Within two hours the ship was close enough and the sky light enough for even the most hopeless of women aboard Ziva’s boat to believe it was a ship. Even with the renewed effort in rowing this hope caused it still took another hour to get close to the ship so they could see it was the Carpathia, and another half hour for them to be close to her to be able to board. They were given a choice- climb aboard via a rope ladder or be lifted in a swing.

 

Ziva chose the ladder—she was not injured. Even as she climbed she could see the many people lined up along the ship’s sides watching them come aboard. They were all survivors, searching with fading hope for their missing loved ones.

 

This was the last lifeboat of the Titanic, and if they weren’t here…

 

“Your name, miss?” A voice suddenly asked. Ziva half turned to see a man with a clipboard and pen waiting expectantly beside her. “For the records, miss.” He explained at her bemused look.

 

“Abigail.” She said, Tim’s last words coming to her. “Abigail Gibbs. Are Timothy Gibbs or Anthony DiNozzo on your list?” she asked in return.

 

The man checked quickly. “No miss, but this isn’t the only list. I’m sure your brother and…” he trailed off, unsure of the relationship between Ziva and Tony. She was too.

 

But she was a master of deception, an assassin. A ninja. That was of course why the word came so easily.

 

“Fiancé.”

 

“Well, I’m sure your fiancé are fine.” He smiled reassuringly. “Why don’t you have a cup of coffee Miss Gibbs?” He waved over a man carrying steaming cups. As Ziva tried to ask him more questions he walked away, leaving her to fend off the coffee carrying man. She didn’t succeed and was lead through to an area on deck filled with well-dressed ladies.

 

And so very few men.

 

********

 

“Son…can y… hear me? Come… I need … to wa… up.” A voice broke the darkness surrounding Tim’s mind.

 

“Uh?” he muttered.

 

“I …your na…, son. Then you … go ba… to sleep, the do…or’s look…g af… you.”

 

Tim tried to make sense of what it was saying, but the voice eluded him.

 

“…name, son. I need…a name.”

 

Name? What name? A name of someone to help? Tim could do that. “Gibbs.” Tim wheezed out “Gibbs…”

 

He descended back into his dreams.

 

********

 

 **  
_NCIS, Present Day _   
**

 

Abby was going all out on her research on the Titanic. She had no idea why Gibbs wanted it, but he had sounded so desperate she had to help. Somehow this was helping find their missing team-friends. Missing family almost and she was going to do everything she could.

 

She didn’t hear Ducky come into the lab, but she did feel the hand he placed on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

 

“Ducky! What is it? I’m just researching the Titanic, because Gibbs said it’s going to help find Tony and Ziva and Timmy, and do you remember it’s Timmy’s birthday—“

 

“Abigail, how many Caf-Pows have you had?” Ducky asked gently.

 

Abby blinked as she tried to think. “I don’t remember. A few?”

 

Ducky shook his head.  “No more I think, my dear. And…I just got a call from Jethro.”

 

“What?! When?! What did he say?! Have they found them, are they—?“

 

Ducky put a finger to her mouth to quiet her. “They have found Anthony. He was in the water, and is on his way here via helicopter to be treated. I’m afraid, it’s not looking good. Jethro is with him now.” Abby crashed back into her chair, relief warring with fear and anxiety.

 

“And Ziva? Timmy?”

 

“No sign of them yet.” Abby choked back a sob and Ducky went to hug her, pausing when something odd happened to the computer screen.

 

‘Abigail, I may not know a lot about computers, but is it supposed to do that?”

 

Abby turned to look. On her screen she had a list of survivors up, and in between the names Mr Jacob Williams Gibbson and Mrs Pauline Caroline Gibson two names kept appearing and disappearing.

 

“Abigail and Timothy Gibbs.” Abby read out bemused, when they were there.

 

“Gibbs? But…how?”

 

As confused as Abby, Ducky replied, “I do not know my dear.”


End file.
